My beloved family
by Sharp Crystal
Summary: Raven has a secret, a secret too horrible that it could shatter everybody's trust for her and turn the world against her forever. And day by day, it become harder and harder to keep in the dark, especially when the some people she knows so well come into the city... (slight AU) (CHAP 1 FIXED, AND SO DID CHAP 9!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Wow, you guys are really great! Even after I have stopped posting for nearly five months, when I looked at my story's status, I realized that the viewing rate was still incresed days by days. And even after one week since I last update, my story was still getting pretty much attention.

You must be really fond of this plot, I'm very appreciate that. And I… also figured that you guys may be felt uninterested by the amount of thought and emotions, even I saw it too. I got to admit it, the first two chapters were probably had too much feeling and less action, which you were dying to read. Sorry, this usually happened when I start typing, got too much carried away. I oftenly received the very huge amount of readers for chapter one, but then it started decreasing hard… And to me, a half-professional online writer, that's unacceptable, I wrote story to amuse you guys, not poisoned you with my rambling about life, right?

So, I decided to do a little edit. Not too much for the first chapter, but will be major in the second. Hope you enjoy!

(I'm not a fast typer, so please be patient with me!)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show! If I own it, then it will not ever have to be cancelled, with or without CN suppose it.

Chap 1: Secrets

Sometimes, at this moment, she usually think a lot. She didn't truly knew why, the thoughts just popped up in her head and ran all along her nervous system, and kept on forming nonstop. She wasn't the type that love thinking, but somehow, at time like this, those thought just suddenly showed up from nowhere, and even she didn't know why.

_What are you feeling now?_

The voice echoed in her mind, a far away, distinct voice, but deadly clear and loud. She gritted her teeth, and focussed on the sky that was now at the same level of her eyes. The skyscraper she was standing on was pretty high, probably one of the highest in the city, from this place she could observed everything, saw everything. The sky right was still pitch black, with a few sparkling stars as decoration, aside from them, no light could be spotted. Out of nowhere, a wind suddenly flew by, stroking her face with it's cool touch and tangled up in her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the coolness on her skin, feeling comfortable for a moment…

_What are those feel now?_

She sighed and shook her head, her eyes darkened, it wasn't easy to get it to leave her along, was it. She tried to made her mind busy, to distract it for a while, by adjusted her gaze on the streets below and counting the amount of cars swept by. Not helping anything, the thoughts kept poping up, and getting louder as the time past by.

_What are they?_

She grinded her teeth together, even tighter than before, at her sides, her hands were now curved into two clenched fists. It wanted her to say it aloud, to admit the what was going on inside her, what was going on in her heart.

_Nothing, I felt nothing. Not even a single thing. Happy now?_ She replied to the annoying voice, hope this would satisfied it and it would leave her be. But it wouldn't quit, seeming pleased with the admission, it started swimming around her head in a endless circle, and spoke with that same taunting voice.

_Not even a single thing? Not even a tiny bit of fear or regret? You feel nothing, even when you are going to do this?_

_Stop acting like you are different, _she shot back harshly, trying to push the uninvited and obtrusive guest back to the furthest corner of her mind. _You are me, we both decided to go this way together._

The answer of her somehow got it to quiet and shrunk back into it's place. But it was nothig, it had achieved what it wanted in the first place, getting her to said what she hated the most out loud, getting to made her heart felt what it hated the most, and getting her to think about what exactly it wanted her to think. That voice always did this, annoyed and taunted her nonstop, until she got tired and spat out what it wanted, only by then it would be pleased and temporarily disappeared.

And when it had gone, she was left standing there, with nothing in her heart, except for the big numbness that continue to spread, until it had covered her full body.

She chose the best thing she could do right now, she ignored it, and kept gazing down the crowded scenery below, took in everything beneath, the beautiful streets that bathed in countless colorful light, the car dashing in line, seeming endless. So magnificent, and mesmerizing… But she couldn't come down there and join them, it wasn't her place, and that wasn't her purpose neither. She was here to wait for somebody…

... And yet , he still hadn't showed up

She looked down on her watch, frowning, it had past the time she was told, and he should have been here now. Shaking her head in disappointment, she slowly sat down and waited, which she had been doing for at least an hour now, sat there and sometimes stood up to watch, and then sat down again, that man was known for being a pretty famous businessman, and then he couldn't even follow his schedule right. She furrowed her brows in annoyance, perhap she should go down there, find him and slap her watch hard into his face until it stuck forever to his skin to make him not to forget the time ever again. Yeah, probably she would do that…

If he could still remain standing after tonight.

Suddenly she heard the faint sound of cars parking in one place, three, no, at least for of them. If the sound could reached her ears and wasn't drown out by all the noise down there, then it must be close. And at this late time, she was sure that nobody would come out of their comfy place behind to wheel to take a walk, not to mention there were too much parking sound, no idiots would have the mood to jogging this late, then that could only mean…

Her head snapped up immediately, and she shot up like a spring that was held down for an eternity, her two orbs instantly locked on the street, searching for her man. There he is! She could see him down there, surrounded a group of muscular guards, dressed in a formal black suit and walking toward one of a car. Without a word, she reached her hand to her left, where a long black bag was placed, her fingers carefully pulled down the zipper, and then took out…

A sniper gun!

Still wearing that calm as lake water expression, like the lethal weapon she had just took out was nothing but a piece of plastic, she quickly reload the gun and then sat down staright on the ground, holding the gun tight in her hand and used the edge of the skyscraper to support it's weight, she closed one eye as the other looked into viewfinder (AN: Hope this is the right word, I searched all the dictionaries I could find and they only showed this), and pointed the gun down the street, aimed right at the man's chest. The guards were doing their job well, since their big muscles were covering the man pretty careful.

But all of these would mean nothing to a sharpshooter like her.

She pulled the trigger, the bullet soared through the air with the speed of a lightning.

And struck him square in the heart.

Within a second, he was collased on the ground, with a bloody hole on his body, he didn't even have time to be surprise, or let out a scream. And just like that, the final breath leave his throat, taking with it his soul.

Everything immdediately broke into chaos. People shouted, and screamed, and started running around frantically, some of them even left their vehicle behind. The peaceful and happy atmosphere was ruined in an instant, leaving only fright and disorderliness behind. She could saw the guards yelling with the other, one of them took out a cell phone and called someone, while the rest of them whipped their head in every directions, trying to locate the one had assassinated their boss.

She just stood there, took in all the view beneath, and she couldn't help but smiled slightly. Those idiots, that why she chose to do this right in the middle of the street, the mess it created would be a perfect chance to retreat, how could somebody focuss on doing something when there were tons of maniacs running around him. Shot him in his own house? Yeah, that would be nice too. But then she would have to deal with the consenquences it brought and would have to run all the night and try her best not to get caugh, while at least two dozen of who even more professional and bigger than these guys turned the city up side down to get her.

Hmm, she prefered simplicity more.

And with that she placed her gun back into the bag, leaving behind all the craziness, and walked away. Her job had done, and now she could rest. Thank God, this time was way easier than the last.

_Easier?_

She shook her head and let out a tired, bitter chuckle.

She just took one man's life, and 'easier than the last' was all she could think of.

But what could she say, that the feeling was terrible, that she couldn't even pull the trigger in the first place, that her heart was gripped tightly by fear, and her legs felt like jelly and she just couldn't convince her shaking hand to shoot while her brain kept yelling her that?

While the truth was she felt nothing, totally nothing? Just like her heart was made from stone and couldn't feel anything, ecept for the numbness that always seem to grow.

But not all the time she was like this, no, there had been a while when she couldn't even hold the stock right, her finger was placing on the trigger, bur she couldn't shoot, she couldn't so anything, just stood there and watched with big terrified eyes at her victims. And that time wasn't even as quiet as this, her victims had cried, cried so hard that the ground under them soaked with tears, they struggled, and they begged, the plea tore through her soul like tissue paper, leaving deep cuts on it, the cuts that could never healed, and tortured her ears nonstop with the blood chilling echoes. She almost fainted, the fear, the confusion, the shock, there was just too much for a little girl could bear…

But then all was done, she had to do it, she had to pull the trigger, and finish them off, no matter she hate it. After that she couldn't eat for days, she couldn't even sleep either, everytime she closed her eyes, imdediately the horrible moment would rush back to her, she would see their eyes, once again, face their fear, once again, and witnessed herself shot them to death, once again.

Witnessed herself become the killer, once again…

She let out another chuckle, as the memories came back to her. Yeah, she used to be that, a scared little child, a girl full with emotion inside her, a girl that terrified of killing and never want to touch any weapon after leaving several bleeding holes on some bodies, a little girl that often woke up at night and screamed her heart out, as those unlucky face kept appearing in her dreams, blaming at her and shouting at her, a little girl that always cried, cried and cried, just like her eyes were made from river that wouldn't stop flowing.

Then how the hell, that that little girl, could turn into this?

She never truly knew, how could she stand up after that, how could she move on, after doing such awful things. But she did. The terrible feeling never stop following her, but somehow she had learned to push it down and lock it in the furthest corner of her mind…

… After hours, and days, and years of nonstop killing.

She guested that she couldn't felt it anymore, because she was used to it. You see, like the man that had to work in a slaughter house, he couldn't use the knife to slit those poor animal's throat in the first place, but to make a living, he must learn how to do it, and then practice, once, twice, and several times, until he could feel no sympathy for those animal. She was just like that man, and this life was just like that slaughter house…

She sighed, just what kind of monster had she turned into?

But what choice did she have? She wanted to live, and that was the only way to live at that time. If she couldn't kill, then she would be kill, and if she was killed…

Then who else would be there with them?

This time, a real smile spreaded on her face, and for a while the shadow seemed to leave her face, making it brighter. Them. Her own family, who she would willing to sacrifire anything to protect, who had been there for her the whole time and never stop supporting her…

But right now they weren't here. And with this, the shadow again returned to her face, darkened it. Things had happened, many things, and now, who she cared about most would never be the same, they had broken, all of them, and had lost a large piece, a very large one, and could never be back to normal again. They hadn't died, but wha became of them was way more worse than death itself.

And that would never happen, if she had told them to stop, if she had told them not to move on and start going back, if she had kept them not from sinking lower, if all of them had just stood still there…

Another bitter sigh left her throat.

What was she talking anout? Stood still? And be stepped on by the ones that continued their way? Kept them not from sinking? How? When there was nothing to hold on? Turned back? And to where? Behind them were only blood and darkness, nowhere for them to run back anymore.

They were trapped, forever in that cruel fate.

She closed her eyes, and massaged her head with two fingers, gritted her teeth together. Damn it! Her head hurted! It always like this when she started thinking too much about these days. She had tried to forger them all, locking away all the wounds and mistake she had made, in order for her, and for them, to move on. But that stupid, annoying voice! If it wasn't one part of her then she would have killed it long ago. Everytime she had job to do, it always find away to crawl out and taunted her, remind her of what her heart had become, who she was right then, and just like that, slowly brought back everything in the past. And the thing she hated most, that she couldn't do anything to fight it…

Because she knew it was right.

Shaking her head one more time, she used her right palm to lightly patted her forhead, forcing all the thought back to it's place. This wasn't the proper time to think all about this, she would have more time, when she was safe in her place, and then she could curse her choice and relive the past however she like. But now, she had to move fast if she didn't want to be seen by any of the people down there.

With a swift movement of a cat, she swift of the building, and landed onto the top of the lower one next to. And just like that, she diasppeared without a trace into the night…

oOo

Carfully not to make any sound, she slided the window opened and stepped into her room. With a quick glance behind her back to make sure that nobody had been following her, she nodded her head and closed the window. Then she took of the bag that had start making her body ached with it's weight, gently lower it to the ground and placed her hand on her collar, prepared to change her clothes and drifted into a long sleep. The job wasn't that tired, she just need to pull one trigger, but the process was really a pain in the ass, she had to sit there, for at least five hours, just because somebody said that he would come out at seven, but the truth was the bastard had lingered there till half past midnight!

She mumbled in anager, perhap after this sleep, she should go to her customer and give him a bullet to the head too.

Crawling under the soft and warm sheets, she placed her head on the pillow, ready for sleepiness to overcome her.

Right then, the air suddenly filled with loud screeching sound and flickering red light.

Her eyes instantly shot opened.

Okay, perhap not.

She heard footsteps outside her room, very close, and then a somebody banging on the door:

-"Raven, hurry up, it's Adonis!"

She couldn't help myself snarling at the name. Adonis! That arrogant, stupid son of a bitch! He could just wait until the morning, but no, he had to pull out some dirty thing now, so that people could admire his ridiculous well built suit, and disturbed her rest. God! She wished she could just put a bullet into his skull to make him stop. No, that would be a terrible idea, how could she do any damge to his nervous sytem when he didn't have .any in the first palce

-"Coming!"- she yelled back, and jumped out of my bed.

She guested she didn't need to hide it anymore. Yeah, she was Raven. The hero that always save the city from evil, the hero that stayed in the gian T standing in the middle of the ocean, on a small island.

The hero that came from a group named "Teen Titan".

Ironic, isn't it?

The hero in the daylight, turned out to be the demon that threatened the safety of the innocent civilain in the night.

And that why nobody would ever know about this ironic thing.

She would never let anyone find out.

If they find out, then everything she had worked so hard to achieve would become nothing. Every thing she tried to hide with all her life would be brought into the light. And then she would be done, they would throw her in jail and lock me there forever, and she would fail them.

The ones she cared about most.

Do you want to know another shocking truth?

They weren't her teammates.

The Titans, they were good and kind, but they would never understand who she was, they would try to prevent her from contact with whom she cared most, that would be if they still want her to be their friend, and they would do anything to bring here out of darkness, they would even fight _them _so that nothing could keep her in the dark anymore.

And that she couldn't allow to happen.

She was in the dark because she chose to, not because somebody pushed her into, this they would never understand.

Beside, she never really considered them as real friends.

Sure, she and them had become more than acquaintance, but that was it, nothing more, nothing less. The side of her that smiled with them, talked to them, the side that they trust, wasn't really her, it was just a plot. This was the real her, cold, savage, deadly, and nothing similar to the Raven they saw every day. It was true that she needed them to Stop Trigon, but that what all. She still stayed with them until now because…they still can be used. She had more advantage here, knowing more about the heroes and villains, and that was a really big benefit.

That was the only reason why she still stay.

But don't blame her for being so heartless and ungrateful. She wasn't want to be like this in the first place.

Blame the twisted world that turned her into this.

**A/n: Finally done! This is the first edited chapter of 'My beloved family', hope you enjoy it, personal I think it better than the last, doesn't have that much of feeling and my rambling about life :D**

**The plot would thicken in later chapters, so please continue reading!**

**Oh and please skip the first part of chapter two, I still haven't done edited that one, read the lower part instead, where Olivia made her appearance, and to who don't know who Olivia is, please continue reading :D.**

**And don't forget to press the below button to give me review!**

**Love you all!**

**Sharp Crystal **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: OK….Almost nobody review…..That's really sad guys! I wasn't going to write anymore, but after a while of rolling around on my bed, nearly die from boring, I have no choice but make you another chapter, hoping it will lighten up my day. So, please review, I'm having a not very plesant time right now, again! Damn my life and the god had decided to put me inside my mother's stomach! It really hard for me to bot write and transate you know, so please be kind and review, it will keep me happy and write faster.

Oh, and since you didn't tell me what you thought would be better, I had chosen to use my new plot to write this story, so anyone who loves Regan, Ruby and Ranice, please review or P.M me, and will edit the old version as soon as possible.

And I would like to thank a guess, , for her/his review. You the best, , thank you.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: If I couldn't even own my life, what else could I own?

Chapter 2: New girl in town

I stumbled into my room and collapsed on my bed, for the second time of the night. The fight didn't last as long as I thought, Adonis wasn't a really tough guy, after all, but it still made my body sore as hell! I couldn't even remember how we beat him, we just did, and after let the police handle him, we traveled back to our home. Luckily, it was very late and all of them were exhausted, so they didn't bother to ask why I look so tired than I need to be after such an easy fight. I didn't want to make up another lame excuse anymore, not because I don't want to lie to them, the whole me they seeing was always a lie, a hoax I created to cover the real me, I had no problem in lying to them. I just didn't want to, because I was too tired of this. The caring voice of them, their gentle gesture, all of those kindness just make me feel sick! It kept remain me of my true self, how terrible, how low was I. It made me felt….guilty, to do such things to good persons like them, the rare goodness left of this rotten world, the small light glimmered in the thick darkness. I hated this, when I stood next to them, it just felt so…incommensurable. They, the great people who always did great thing to help others, and me, the liar, the heartless monster, the one who slowly destroyed everything they had worked so hard to create. Many bodies which I had taken their life had been founded, and it put a ton of work on our shoulder, but still, nobody doubted me, even when I was the only one who had demon blood ran through my vein in the city, they trustrd me, accepted me.

And then, I just betrayed them like that.

A traitor, the kind of person I hated most, finally turned out into what I was becoming.

It was true that to me, they only close acquaintances, but that didn't mean it make me felt less guilty when doing this. No, not only guilty…

There also disgust of myself.

I had accepted this way, accepted the one I had become, acepted that there were no way of returning, and yes, I had no regret, but it didn't mean I would stop loathing myself, loathing the ugly, inhuman demon I had truly been. It would always been a circle, with no way out. Kill, kill and kill, that was the only thing clear to me in this world, the only voice that echoed loudly in my head all the time. Kill to survive, kill for my own hatred.

And of course.

Kill so that I could never see the old me again.

Sometime, to be honest, I really wanted to get out of this shell, to become like them, to become light. But then I hesitanted, would everything be the same anymore? But I still be safe after got rid of what I had been for so many years? I was….afraid, afraid of this world. I had seen so much, had truly observed this cruel face of life, then could I close my eyes and pretend to be blind so that I can live normally? And then I looked at my hand, and see nothing….

Nothing but a sea of red.

No way to turn back anymore, there no way to turn back when your hands were dyed completely in red.

Of course I knew this.

I was the one who said it in the first place.

I laughed, a short and bitter laugh, that had always been my way of laughing, since….I couldn't remember, a really long time. I could never be normal, no matter what I want to, no matter how I loathe this life, there nothing I could do to escape it. I would be always be bound to it, the cruel and severe fate, the cold and lonely darkness. The life I fought against every day, the life I had swore together with the Titans to sweep it out of this city, turn out to be the life of myself.

How ironic.

The things I despite, the things I loathed, were the only things I could find shelter in. Kill, kill, and kill, it would be my fate forever, like thousands of hand holding me and would never let me go, imprisoned me in the dark for eternity. I hated this, all of this, the path I had chosen, the one I had become, and my entire life.

I chose this, and I never would want to go back, especially when I had seen too much.

But then, would you still want to see things clearly, when everybody aound you were all blind?

Of course, there always them who willing to stand by me till their last breath.

But right now, without them, I felt so numb, so lonely.

I shook my head, chasing all the tought away. I was thinking, again, I always did that whenever I was alone. Why I always did that? It was so pointless, making me softer and weaker, what I couldn't afford to be in this place. I had done all this, all of this, in order to survive, I had climbed so high to finally reach this, and I wanted to throw it all away, because some stupid emotions? I sighed, though it was just a lie, but I had to amit: emotions really annoying.

Killing was a part of my life, and whether I liked it or not, I could never break free from it.

Sometime, the thing you had chosen, had accepted, wouldn't be the thing you really want. But when you chose it, you would be bound to it forever, no matter what.

I chose to let go of humanity so that I could live.

There for I had to live this way, because I had chosen it.

There was no way to get out of this.

I sighed, rolled onto my stomach and reached for the clock on the counter next to my bed. The hands of it said that it had past 2:30 in the morning. I closed my eyes and sighed again, this time deeper and more tired than before. Great, another day, another lie. Another time of saving in the daytime and do the opposite when the night fall. I put the clock back to it's place and allowed sleep to take over my body. I was so exhausted with this, time to push it all aside and rest for a while.

My eyes saw nothing under the eyelids, nothing but darkness, but I didn't mind.

After all, darkess was the only thing I belonged to.

oOo

Third person's POV

Darkness spread everywhere, like thousand of black snakes had been crawling on the streets and in the air, leaving a long trace of black viscid liquid on their way. The silence covered every corner, every place, created a deserted and gloomy scenery. The winds running on the streets, chasing each other, letting out several cold screechs that chilled you to the bone. If you loved and admired the lively, beautiful site of the city when it was bathing in sunlight, you would never want to place a foot in it when night fall. It had nothing similar to what it was in the light, no, on the contrary, it was completely different, no more cars running around, no more sound of vitality, no more talk or laughters, the only thing existed was only darkness, not even a single sign of life was shown.

But wait a second, look like the last stament wasn't correct. Lurking in the dark, hidden in the shadow of a corner, was a figure.

Not just a figure.

It was a girl.

Her dark blond har was pulled back ino a long ponytail, a messy ponytail to be exact. Her eyes were beautiful, they were green, like the color of yong leaves, but they also contained fear and tiredness. She had pretty face, but the white gleaming skin had been tainted in dirt and dry blood-result of the long red mark on her right cheek. Her clothes were in no better condition, the top had been torn, almost showed everything under it, and the jeans she had on were ragged, her long legs along with a few scars were visible.

Just like she was a prey of some angry animal.

She looked around cautiously, searching for a sign of whatever had been following and attacking her. A breath of relief escaped her lips when she found nothing. Glancing behind her back one more time to make sure that nothing were there, she made a run deep into the city.

'_I just hope they still far behind, only when that happen I can have a change of make it out alive.'-_ a desperate thought crossed her mind

In the T shaped tower not far away from that, a purple hair sorcerness jerked up in her room, panting hard. Her amethyst eyes wide opened, sweats dropped down from her chin and onto the mattress of her bed, created small damped dots.

-_'No…'_

'_It couldn't be her…'_

Author's note: Phew, another chapter! Took me a lot of brain and energy to write this down. And please tell me what you think about it. Otherwise you probably won't have another chapter, nd this time I'm serious.

Kidding, but please review!

Please, please, please, please!

Sharp Crystal


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hi guys, here I am again, before I start this, I would like to give my special thank to Dragons are real 2, thank you for being a great reader, and of course, for a guess, anon, his/her review was actually had nothing to do with my story, but I also want to thank him/her because the information probably come in handy for me in the future. I don't really know much about DC, since their comics aren't published in my country.

On with the story!

Oh and from now this story will be written in my point of view

Disclaimer: Don't own! Like usual!

**Chapter 3**: Black, orange, yellow,….

Raven sitting on her bed, still gasping and panting, her slender hands clenched at the blanket, so tight that her knuckle turned white. She could still feel it, the feeling of anxiety and worry that rushed over her entire body, so much as if somebody was trying to suffocate her. Her eyes were wide opened, the violet of them conceal an extreme unbelief, like she had just seen a ghost. The sweats that ran down her cheeks created a image that look nearly like crying. Somehow, that image was really ironic, because she was incapable of crying, not now, and not ever, even if she wanted to. Tears only for the weak, and she wasn't weak, she couldn't be. So as much as she wanted to scream, in order to releash all the panic that flowing in her vein like some kind of disease, in order to let all her thought go, just scream and scream, until there nothing left inside her mind, she couldn't. The only thing she could do was sitting there, and slowly concealed by the shock and horror that just swept her of balance. Her, it was her! Raven was sure about that, nobody could make her feel this way but _her._ The one that turn her world up side down, the one that she could never forget, the one whose voice would haunt her forever.

And also, the one that used to be….

oOo

She looked around frantically, her footsteps emitting in the dark, keep echoing, and then vanished in the thin air. Her body protested, yelling in her mind that it needed rest, but she ignored. She was tired, she admitted, and her legs were nearly gave out, but she refused to listen to them. If she stop right now, her chance of losing them behind would get slimer, and she wouldn't allow that. If she let them catch up with her, it wouldn't end very pretty. She doubted they were here to chatting and inviting her to tea party, the scars they presented her said otherwise. So she kept running, no idea where she was, no idea where to go, she just want to get as far as possible from them.

Her eyes spotted an alley, a small, dirty alley that filled with old and smelly trashcans, but right now she didn't bother about what it looked like. She maked a turn into it, leaned into the wall as she took in deep breaths, resting for a quick moment. Her heart felt like it almost explode with every beats, sounded like thunder in the stormy night. She waited a few minutes, until her hear beats getting back to normal an her mind calmed, then prepared for another run.

But before she could make even a single step, someone grabbed her shoulder. She flinched, eyes widen and mouth agaped, thinking that this was it, they were here, everything was over, she was doomed. Slowly, her eyelids began closing, waiting for darkness to consume her, for pain to spread through her body. But none of that happened, instead, a voice sounded right next to her ears, a voice that shoved away every fears that just formed inside her.

-" Hey, what's a beauty like you doing out here this late?"

It was a masculine voice, a very strange voice, she didn't know who he was, but he obiously wasn't any of them, she only needed that right now, whoever behind her wasn't any of them, and that make her world brightened a little bit.

She turned, and came face to face with a man about the age of thirty. He was wearing a…what seemed like a shirt stained with a lot of colors, she couldn't tell what the shirt was like when it had just been bought, was what it's original self look like. It seemed to had been light yellow for a while, or perhap white? She didn't know. Accompanied with the dirty fabric he put on to cover his torso were a pair of pants which in no better conditions, plus they were smelling like dead rats. By a look of him, she guessed he was a homeless, a very ugly one too, maybe that was the reason why he was kicked out of home. His face was puffy, like the face of a guy after he had been beaten with a crowbar, except for the blood. His lips were thin, as if to share some space for his abnormally big nose, luckily they were, otherwise he could be suffocated by his own lips. His eyes were tiny, really tiny. In short, he was the most hideous man she had observed in her whole life.

But she didn't mind seeing him, nor the lascivious way he was eyeing he with the peppers above his giant nose. If it weren't them, then she didn't mind if life throw anything at her, even if it was a pig that dressed up like a human.

-"What's up with your face?"- he asked with an ugly smile: "Running into some wolves?"

-"No."- she replied: "But I think I am now."

-"Ha ha, that's funny, babe."-he grinned: "I am not that bad. So,what do you hink if we…."- he spoke in a low voice, reaching out for her arm.

He never made out the last sentences, he couldn't, actually. Because just right then, something slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He couldn't do anything, the only thing he could do was letting out a gasp of pain and surprise, before being smashed to the wall opposite like a rag doll. He spat out a mouthful of blood, then focussed on her again, just to see a giant gold rope threw itself at him.

No, it wasn't a rope.

It was….her hair!

That the only thing could slipped through his mind before the girl attacked him again, this time harder and more painful, so hard that he passed out, lying limp on his back. A streak of blood leaked down from the corner of his lips, making his apperance even more pathetic. The girl smiling at him, her hair shrinking into it's normal size, gently swaying down her back.

-" Sorry, but you bring it upon yourself."

-" That's too mean, don't you think?"

Out of nowhere, another voice emitted in the dark. Unlike the rude and heavy voice of the unconscious man on the ground, this one was sweeter and more gentle, filled with feminine. It was obviously belonged to a girl, a very meek girl to be exact, everyone who first heard it would have thought that. That voice was so beautiful, like sound of a pure, perfect angel.

But instead of making her felt peaceful and happy, like what angels usual do, that voice sent a chill running down her spine. Her muscles clenched and her breath frozen right at her throat, her entire body sank into a sea of unspeakable terror as she trembled ceaselessly.

That voice, she recognized it.

The familiar, deadly sweet voice that kept her awake every night.

The voice indicated her doom.

The voice of one of _them._

Like a compliment to her right guess, a faint laughter suddenly echoed in the thin air. Still that innocent and gentle voice, but this time, it sounded different, creepier, deadlier, full with menace, like the laughter of a killer had just cornered his prey. It almost making her scream, but she held the urge to do that down, there no way in hell she was going to show her fear in front of them, that would pleaded and satisfied them, a sign that they had won. She knew she couldn't run anymore, not when they were surrounding her. Running would mean nothing, they would catch up with her immediately. She had to fight, that was the only thing she could do to distract them, the only thing possible in this situation.

She had to fight.

Even if she couldn't stand a chance against them.

The laughter became lounder, and lounder, until it was right behind her back. Noticed this, she turned and jumped back a few steps, enough to create a safe distance between her and the girl hiding in the night. Her breathing was shaking and heavily as she stood her ground, prepared for battle, her hair split into locks and twisted into golden sharp spears, ready to attack whoever stepping out of the dark curtain.

Slowly, a figure walked out from the darkness she had been hiding in the whole time. As she getting closer to her speared-headed opponent, her appearance getting clearer. She stopped when she and the blonde were about one feet away, neither close nor far from each other.

Right then, the moon decided to tear away the black clouds holding it captive, and dispersed it's light on the street.

Under the weak but shining light of the queen of night, the new's girl face gleamed, as if the moon itself was using it's light to caress her skin, making her more beautiful than she was before.

Her skin was white, but in an unsual white, pale and shine at the same time, at a while, it looked just like cold ice, but in some moments, it seemed to had been bathed in sunlight, beautiful, but in a strange way. Her hair was pulled up into a twin-tail style, hanging down her side by two black ribbons, the orange shade of every strand glimmering in the moonlight, as if they were made from crystal. The clothes she had on was very elegant: a nearly knee lengh black dress, decorated with a big bow at the neck and some lace. Her eyes owned a strange color of bright yellow, like cat's eyes, transparent and fill with entice, like they were ready to hypnotise anybody dared to stared right into them. She was smiling, an angel smile that could melt every hearts, contained so much innocence. But the blonde knew she couldn't believe in that angelic appearance, she could see through it, through that smile, and she knew it was just a hoax, a fake mask, that smile holding much more than just simply sweet. In those yellow orbs, menace and danger lurking everywhere, and piecing right into her, as if she wanted to tear her apart just by look.

-" Ellery."- she said and clenched her fists, ready to whatever that wicked angel had in her sleeve.

-"Olivia."- Ellery said gently: " Is that your way of welcoming guest? That very rude you know?"

-"You aren't my guest."-Olivia's eyes flashing with anger: "You tried to kill me."

-" Oh, killing is such a heavy word."- Ellery clutched her heart, a manner of a delicate damsel: "No need for it."- her lips curled into an evil smile: "I only wanted one or two organs of your."

-" Disgusting bitch."- Olivia cursed, her hair pointed directly at the orange hair girl.

-"Watch your language."- Ellery put one hand on her hip: "That's not very lady like. Don't make me pull out your tongue out."

-"Sorry, but I can't lie."- Olivia smirked sarcastically.

-"Really? Isn't it the biggest life on the world?"- Ellery smirked back, received a scowl from the other girl : "Beside, don't call me a bitch, because you aren't much different from one."

-"Why you….!"- Olivia grinded her teeth. She couldn't take it anymore, the insults that Ellery gave her, the despite in those bright yellow eyes when she spoke to her, the act she put on, all the things made Olivia's blood boiled. She didn't care if it would result in her own doom, right now, she just want to slap the arrogance off that face.

Her hair launched at Ellery, like a rain of sharp spears, a pack of animal that thirsty for the sinful angel's blood. Ellery just simply smiled at the attempt to finish her of. Swiftly, she jumped back, avoiding the first haired-spear, and performed a graceful flipping show, dodging the rest of them as well. Olivia cursed under her breath, gritted her teeth and withdrawn her hair, this time she tiwisted them together into a big drill, and used it to assault her foe. Ellery back flipped, the drill missed her and stabbed right through the ground, making a giant hole. The orange hair winced a little bit, imagined what would herself look like if that thing got her.

-"You are really mean, Livvy."- she taunted: "Attack everyone you had just met, I wonder why they hadn't sent you in the asylum yet."

At a result she had to flipped outwhen an giant gold drill angrily slammed itself to where she had just stood.

-" You had no right to judge me, Ellery!"- Olivia shouted in irritation, her haired-drill now split into dozens of knives and all of them flung at her opponent, wriggled like hungry snakes at a poor liitle mouse. Ellery took out two dagger from her boots and used them agaisnt the hair. A fierce tango began, as two girls moving around each other, lashing and defending themselves. Ellery moved gracefully and fast like a tornado, the knives circled around her body like a forceful shield, not even a single hair could do any damage to her.

Olivia looked at the scene in front of her with helpless in her eyes. She knew it, she knew she couldn't beat Ellery. Her muscle and strength were incompairable to the orange hair girl. Her speed was only half as her. And her power? She doubted they could do anything to Ellery. Olivia wasn't a normal human, but then, so did her enemy, that girl had power, she just didn't want to show it. She didn't need to anyway, even without power, she could do so much damage to who dared to challenge her.

Suddenly, Ellery jumped on one of her strand and took off into the air. She flipped a few rounds before flung down at Olivia. The blonde didn't see this coming, she didn't even have time to react. The only thing she could do was raising her hands up, sheltered her face as Ellery powerfully kicked down at it. The force of the kick was too much for her to handle, it sent her off her feets and onto the ground with a thud. She lied there, hair scattered every place on the street like thousand of straws, massaged her bruised hand and glared up at Ellery, who were standing over her at the moment. The cat-eyed smile fondly before saying to her:

"Any last words?"

Olivia didn't respond. She just focussed on the hair lying at Ellery's feet. Suddenly, one of them curled around Ellery's boot and pulled hard. Didn't predict this, Ellery felt flat on her back with a small yelp of surprise. Olivia took advantage of this and jump on her enemy, wrapping her hands around Ellery's neck tightly, she grinned dangerously, thinking she had had the upper hand:

-"Any last words?"

-"Yes, actually."- Ellery smiled gently, it was really hard to believe that she could still keep calm: "Sky is watching."- she said

-"What?"-Olivia furrowed her brows in confusion: "That didn't mean any sense. It seem like I'm not the one who have to go to the asylum."- she grinned at her last sentense.

-"No, it did made sense, you just too stupid to realised."- Ellery said again: "Sky is watching."

-" Oh yeah? And what did it suppose to mean?"- Olivia asked.

-"Sky has a lot of meaning."- Ellery replied with a hint of devilishness in her voice.

Olivia's brows furrowed in even more. What was that girl talking about? She always seemed to be nut but Olivia thought it was just only an act, was she really crazy? Sky? What did it have anything to do with this? It always up there, and of course it always watching them, but what was her intention to slip that out? Was it really because she had something in her mind, or just simply because she is crazy…..

Wait, wait, wait! Sky, sky, it just….just so….familiar! Olivia bit her bottom lip, had she heard it somewhere before? She remembered had heard it somewhere, but in another language, sky, sky, sky…. Her eyes suddenly wide opened at it hit her hard. Why didn't she figure it out sooner? Sky mean…..

Something hard smashed into the side of her face, cutting through her thought rudely. Olivia screamed as she flying across the road, rolled a few rounds painfully before a wall catched her, a way of saying that her back slammed directly into the wall, and she groaned. God, it hurted! She thought that her ribs were broken. She touched them and exhaled in relief, thankfully they weren't.

She looked at where Ellery had been lying, totally wasn't surprise even a single bit when she discovered that Ellery wasn't alone anymore. A older looking female with long black hair was standing next to her. The new comer owned icy stare and a serious appearance. On her curvy body was a short sleeve shirt and dark jeans. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at Olivia.

-"Hi, Livvy, remember me?"

-"Of course. How can I forget."- Olivia responded bitterly. _The only one could be seen as the sky on the word._ "Sora."

oOo

Raven inhaled deeply as she tried to meditate. This was the only thing only world she didn't lie about. She really did meditate. Don't be surprise like that, what was wrong with her meditating anyway? It didn't fit her because she was a killer? Who said that? Meditating helped her calm, she had had this as a habit since she was a child, it helped ease her world, her mind, her temper, help her forget about the terrible fate she had chosen, forget about everything.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Azarath Metrion _Zinthos.

That it, that it, peace and quiet, for a short moment of her life. And after that, she could start to figure out everything. The feeling she just gotten, the anxiety she had been experienced, and _her_. Yes, her, especially her. The one had rooting in her mind like a tumour. Was it really her that had crossed her mind? Though the feeling she had was really familiar….but was it her? What was she thinking about, it was certainly her, who else could make her feel thing like that? Who else but…. Okay, okay, she had to calm down, losing the head right now wouldn't help solving the problem, it only made everything worst.

Her.

Why was that world sounded too much for Raven to handle?

It was just a normal girl, no point to freaking out just because of her. That why she had to find her center and relax, she was nothing, that girl was nothing….

Nothing…..

Raven sighed. Who was she trying to fool?

That girl, she wasn't nothing.

She was….

Right then, the alarm screeching, for the second time of the day.

End chap 3!

**Author's note: **So what do you think? There will be more things happen next time, I promise. I was going to write you a little bit more, but I was so lazy, I will make it up to you next time, I promise!

Oh, and please review, pleaseeee!

Love you all!

Sharp Crystal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**:Before I begin the new chapter, I would like to give my special thank to Balled Of The Broken for reviewing, favoriting and following my story.

Disclaimer: Don't own! Like ususal!

**Chapter 4: **Butterflies and Nevemore

Raven's door opened with a light sound, revealed a tired and irritated face. The purple hair girl looked down the corridor led to the hallway, trying her best not to snap and turned into a four-eyed demon that wanted nothing more than destroy, despite how much she longed for. Right now, she just wanted to lie down and relax, clearing her mind before focussed on thinking again. The whole figure it out thing was really got on her nerve. Her own job, that idiotic Adonis and _her_ was too much for a night, and now another trouble? Give her a rest already! Sometimes she wondered if God actually on her side for only a moment.

God?

On her side?

She snickered.

God helping a one like her? A traitor, liar, monster that can finish anybody without hesiation, the one who treated her… friends like nothing, while they giving her everything? She must be dreaming. And with a body that lacking sleep for more than five hours, plus tons of thing weighing her mind, that probably was true!

Looked at the truth, god only cared about the good guys, the ones that always would stand for the light no matter what.

While she obviously wasn't anyone like that.

The shrilling sound of the alarm pierced right into her ears like needles, and she winced, the flickering red light didn't help anything as the dazzling color stabbed right through her eyes, making her headache worse and worse. Had she ever said that she hated the alarm system? It was so annoying, not to mentioned ear harming, this could send somebody to deaf! She should tell Cyborg to get rid of this and make another one that don't have either of the terrible sound or the eye hurting light.

Yeah, an alarm without all the things that alarm need.

Sleepiness was really getting to her now.

Beside, even if it wasn't a stupid idea, Raven knew that they would hardly listen to her. Who wanted to do listen to her anyway? The seed of Trigon, who nearly wiped out the entire world, who lost control and destroyed countless things that cost very much to rebuild? She doubted it. Maybe they didn't even want her on the team anymore, she was still here because they still have use of her power, and that was all. And probably it was true, they never invited her to join them for movie night or going out anymore, it could be because she had truned them out so many them that they already knew about the answer she would give, but it could also be the other reason, they didn't want her anymore. She was always a burden for the team, citizens didn't trust her, and so did many of the police. They stood on her side all the time, sounded kind of sweet, but again, there was a really high possibility that they afraid that she would go berserk and finish the whole city off.

She sighed.

Maybe she had said this before, but she really, really, extremely hated her life.

Raven entered the code and the door to the main rom slided opened. She stepped in and walked to her teammates, whose eyes were focussed on the big screen right now. They all had the same look on their face: exhausted and sleepy, looked like they were just like her, rudely waken up from their slumber. They must be very mad right now, but they have to hold it down, it was their job, after all. They were heroes, and they must protected the city as all cost, and in any condition.

-"What's now?"- Raven asked as she reached them.

-"Don't know it yet."-Robin answered her curtly while typing on the keyboard: "It only said that there are somebody wrecking up the East of the city."

-"And who is it this time?"- Raven asked again, tension rose in her body as she tried her best to keep cool. _Don't let it be her, don't let it be her_.

-"No idea."-Robin said before shouted his favorite line: "TITAN GO!"

And with that, all five of them dashed toward the door. With four, this was usual, just one of their typical job. But with the purple hair empath, it was nothing simple like that. Her heart was echoed in her chest like thunder, so loud that she thought all the team would hear it. She tried to soothe her self, that this was just an ordinary mission, that the one who causing chaos were just a normal villain, someone that they knew, Mad Mod, The Hive, anybody, just not her. Never, ever, even in her own dream, that she wanted to see her again. But despite all the things she tried to convince herself, Raven knew that it wouldn't be fine. Her intuition was yelling that repeatedly, and her intuition never wrong.

What ever waiting her ahead, it wouldn't be pretty.

oOo

Olivia grinded her teeth as she created a shield to protect herself with the most of her hair, the others were right now flying around crazily, trying to hit her two enemies. They were now jumping and flipping non stop to avoid the hair, but whenever they had a chance, they would attack, throwing daggers at her or lauched themselves right in front of her and gave her at least a punch to the face before she could use her hair to move to a safe distance, and they would continue again, and again. They were fast, so fast, even with a single split second they could easily approach her. Olivia had begun to get tired, some of her strength had gone, the fight she managed to put up for more than fifteen minutes had almost come to an end, and she could see her bitter ending right now.

-"What's the matter, Livvy? Getting exhausted?"- Sora chuckled: " We didn't even make our bet shot yet."

-"Why can't you just let me be?"- Olivia yelled in desperate: "It all in the past, can't you just let it go?"

Those were wrong words.

She knew it, right when she saw their expressions. The calm and smiling faces had all gone, disappeared without a trace, and the only thing left was just a thin mask fill with shock and disbelief, under it, their face became blurred and very hard to read. The masks slowly faded away, revealling what it hiding. And right that time, Olivia wished she had ran away right when those words left her lips.

Their faces were terrible enough to send Satan under the bed and shaking down there.

Hatred and loath were written all over their faces, not just angry and irritation. Only hatred, pure hatred, like they were truly hell's creatures and knew nothing but hate and kill. No, not just normal hell's creature.

They were just like real demons!

And when she saw those faces, Olivia knew that her time had come.

All the play time had ended.

And now, they would truly tear her into pieces.

-"Past? Only past?"- Ellery gritted her teeth, fire dancing in her eyes as she looked at Olivia with nothing but rage, she looked so terrible that hardly anyone could think that she and the angelic one before was the same: "You know how much you had made us gone through?"

-"No…no, you got it wrong, I…"- Olivia stammered in fear

-"SHUT UP!"-Ellery roared:"You had forgotten it all, huh? All the things we had been through? With you it was all past?"- she continued, then paused, looked at Olivia with pain in her eyes and a little….disappointment: "Was she nothing to you?"- she whispered in a harsh tone.

-"No, Elle, listen…"- Olivia desperately pleaded.

-"You have no right to call her Elle, Olivia."- Sora spoke for the first time after many minutes stayed silent, her eyes sparkling dangerously and her fists clenched, she was shaking, not with shock or anything, but with hate: "You have no right to call my sister that, only family can call her that. And you are no family."

With that, all hell broke loose.

Olivia didn't have any time to react as they both lunged at her with an incredible speed, fists rising. Her shield still stood between her and them, but it did nothing to stop their rage. Their fists tore through the thick hair and collided with both her cheeks, sent her flying backward and smashed on the ground hard!

Olivia groaned painfully and sat up, her vision blurring. God, it hurted so bad….She knew she had to fight back, if she still valued her life then she had to do something right now. They would kill her if she wouldn't, that was for sure. Shakily, she stood up, but before she had a chance to strike, a roundhouse kick had smashed into her head, made it slammed hard to the wall opposite.

That was not the end, after the kick, she was beaten senselessly. Kicks to the back, blows to stomach and head, all of which she received, at a very painful level. They didn't hold back even a single bit, releashed all the hatred they had on her. Olivia could hear her own bones breaking, see her own blood spread on the ground, and she couldn't do anything. She was too hurt to move. Everywhere hurted, her head, her back, her hands, everywhere…. She wished they could just kill her right now, the pain was just too mcuh to handle….

Olivia felt herself tossed on the ground mercilessly, her conscious began fading, she felt a hand roughly tangled them in her hair and pulled her up, and a vice-lice grip on her neck, she felt it hard to breath… .

And then, darkness.

oOo

Ellery tightened the grip on the limp girl neck. She didn't care if she had dead or not, she didn't care, she just one to tear the bitch from limb to limb. She knew that Sora had the same thought as her because she didn't tell her to stop, nor removing her hand from Olivia's hair. Ellery glared at the unconscious girl with a stare that could burn her soul, her hands press tighter, tighter as she waiting in satisfactory to hear the bone-crashing sound.

It never happened, however.

Because right that moment, a blue light coming from out of nowhere tore through the air and hit both of them square in the chest. Ellery and Sora let out a small shriek when she founded herself pushed away from Olivia's still form and onto the ground about four meters away from the blonde. It wasn't really hurt, the force wasn't that strong, it just surprised them.

Both girls sat up and wiped their head aside, where that blue thing from, to found that they weren't alone anymore. Five more people were standing there, and based on the looks on their faces, they could tell that neither of them were happy.

oOo

Robin stared at the scene dispayed in front of him, mouth agaped in horror. Lying on the street that had already been dyed with a foul and disgusting shade of red, was a young girl in tattered clothes soaked with blood. Her face was pale, so pale, and every place on her body were scratches and injuries, most of them were still bleeding, hard. Not very far from her, were the attackers. They had now stood up and glaring at them in a deadly way. What astonished him most that they weren't any older than himself. One of them, the one with black dress and orange hair that pulled up on both side of her head, seemed only about his age. The other one looked older, but probably only about two or three years. The point was they were too young and seemed so delicate, who could have think they were capable of doing such terrible thing like this.

Next to him, Cyborg's sonic canon were still raising, ready to blast one more if one of them tried to do anything. Right after he had shot, Starfire immediately flew toward the wounded girl and carried her back to her team, placed her on the ground as gently as possible. The alien princess was right now stood in front of her in a protective manner, eyes burning with green light and hands covered in her starbolts. Beast Boy had changed from his human form to a tiger, and Robin had pulled out two of his man birdarangs, all of them were ready to strike.

Except for one.

Raven was hovering in the air, but she was neither leviated objects in her black power nor turning her eyes into white color, the things she usually did whenever in battles. Luckily her teammates were all paid attention to their opponents, so nobody questioned her about this. Eyes opened in disbelief, consternation spreaded all ovr her face. Her mouth slightly agaped, and a faint whspered escaped from those grey lips:

-_"No…"_

oOo

-"TITANS, ATTACK!"

Robin yelled furiously, not shouted like he always did before, yelled. And this time, he used the phrase 'attack', not his usual 'go'. That was enough to everybody to understood the seriousness of the incident. This time, it wasn't just normal robber or some mad man that wanted to turn peolple into puppets and took over the city, this time it was murder, truly murder. And with murderer, whether who they were or how they appeared to be, they were extremely dangerous, especially when their victim were dying on a pool of blood with injuries all over her body. So there need no holding back for them, nor the reason why they hurting that girl. If they were capable of killing, then there nothing in the world they dared not to do. In Gotham, Robin had learnt a lesson: with killers, beat them first, then ask later, when they were already behind bars. Jump city was always a nice and beautiful place, unlike rough streets of Gotham, and it would always stayed nice, he wouldn't allow anyone come into the city he swore to protect with all his heart and killing anyone in it.

He looked at the two girls they were dashing toward, they looked so calm, strangely calm, as if what they were facing were just a bunch of bunnies instead of five heroes with superpower. Robin didn't like this at all, when the enemies didn't even make a move to stop you, that meant they know they could stop you, they knew they had advantage, and they coukd easily beat you.

-'Well we just have to see about that!' he thought, before took off into the air and launched himself down at the black hair girl with a kick.

But that kick never left a mark on her pretty face.

Because it never did touch her.

Right when his boot almost made contact with her face, something jumped down from the building near by and slammed into his stomach. He had noticed it, but it was too fast, plus with the hovering condition he was in, he couldn't dodge it. Robin let out a yell when he found himself tearing through the air and nearly smashed painfully to the hard ground beneath, but Starfire managed to catch him before that happened.

Starfire lowered him to the ground, and five of them looked straighth into the face of the newcomer, and at the same time, they all let out a gasp, if it wasn't because they had seen so much extraordinary things before, they might have screamed.

Standing in front of them, was a person with a white face, not the normal white skin, but really white, like the face was made from porcelain! The eyes had no orbs in it, only two blackholes, looking at them soullessly. On the border of those eyes, were the tattoos of two big black butterflies, wings stretched out as if they were flying.

After a second of recovered from sock and looked at that face carefuly did they realised that they had been fooled by the dark. The thing they thought as face was only a mask, and the black eyes were only two holes for eyes see through, and of course, the tattoos were only two drawing. The person was a girl, based on the curves of her body. Her hair were hiding behind the white scarf that enfolded her head, and her body was fully covered under the amount of clothes. She was wearing a long-sleeved white blouse and light blue trousers. Wrapped around her neck was another scarf, and this one was in the same shade as her bottom. Her hands were too covered in gloves. It looked just like she was a wanted criminal that wished to be seen by nobody, and maybe it was true.

-"There you are at last!"-the orange hair girl exclaimed: "I remembered correctly that I told you to wait and got our backs when we need, not after we got hit!"

The masked one turn to face her and shrugged, a way to said that she was finally here, and it was not her fault that they got blasted.

-"I will deal with you later."- the orange hair girl said again before cracking her knuckles and smirked evilly: "But now, let have some fun, shall we?"

-"No."

The answer came from an unexpected source: the darked-hair had been quiet the whole time. The Titans looked at her, eye widen in disbelief, and so did the orange hair one.

-"But Sora, they…"- she crossed her arms, tried to speak.

-"No."- Sora shook her head, cutting her words: "Ellery, our problem is with Olivia, not them. I understand how much you want Olivia to die, so am I. But they have nothing to do with this, there is no point hurting them for what Olivia did, just like there is no point to empty out our anger with Olivia on them."

Ellery didn't say anything in return, her arms were now at her side and he eyes had softened, like she had realised that she had been angry at the wrong people.

-"So will you give Olivia to us and let we settle this our own way?"- Sora turned her attention to the Titans and asked them politely.

-"What?"- Beast Boy exclaimed: "Dude! There is no way we will give her to you, you will kill her!"

-"He's right, if you want to get her, then you have to get through us first!"- Robin said, fist rising.

Sora sighed and shook her head again, smiled sadly: "Then I guess there is no other way, huh?"

She then turned her head to the other girls:

-"We're leaving."

-"But sister, Olivia…."- Ellery protested again.

-"We will get a chance to continue this."- she said: "As they said, they won't let us through easily, here, we are only guesses. And guesses must respect the host."

-"And for you guys."-she looked at the Titans again: "Protecting people is a good thing to do, but sometimes, you have to know who you are trying to protect."

With that, she pulled a small ball from out of her pocket and threw it on the ground, still smiling. Within a second, everything was covered in a thick curtain of white smoke, and when the smoke cleared out, they had already gone.

Leaving the Titans with an unconscious girl and confusion written all over their face.

What just happened? Wasn't bad guys supposed to bring them down get what they want? Were they really bad guys ? What if, the real bad guy was the bloody unconscious girl? Yeah, and heroes beaten a villain to death, heroes didn't kill, and so did good guys. But if they were really evil, then why must spare them? They could just finish them all and get the girl, but they didn't.

And finally, the biggest question

Who were those girls?

oOo

Raven walked down the hallway, leaving her teammates to discussed about what just happened. They had put Olivia in the Med Lab, she had a few broken ribs and some fractured bone, but she would recover. The biggest problem now what finding out who were those girls they had just facing, maybe if they found out who were they and where were they, then they could figured everything out, and why they trying so hard to beat up Olivia while obviously paying no intention to harm the team.

And how did Raven know her name was Olivia?

It wasn't because the darked-haired girl had spoken her name out loud.

She had known her name was Olivia for a very long time.

She even knew that they would encounter her.

Because, it was no one else, it was Olivia who was that girl , the girl haunted her every dreams, the girl that used to be….

No, there no time to think about it, she must hurry, she had to talk with a very important person.

Raven stopped right in front of her room, she opened the door and stepped in. Closing the door behind with her dark magic, she immediately got into her lotus position and hovering inches from the floor.

What was she trying to do?

She was going to the only place she could meet that person.

In her mind.

Nevermore.

End chapter.

**Author's note:** So what do you guys think? Interesting? Oh and Raven wasn't going to talk with any of her emotions, so who do you think she would talk to. This will be the hint for the next chapter, I will reveal the mystery of the connection between Raven, Olivia and three sisters for the first twp person answer right my question.

Please review and tell me what do you think about this chapter.

Love you

Sharp Crystal


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **I got two more review and some more follower! Look like my story is getting much attention lately. I want to give my thank to WritingMyLife21, XwingExecuter, DarkAngelMiadz, blueraven6, lunasky99 and BaneBlight, oh and for you, Bane, I'm very appreciated your advice, but to be honest, I'm even suck at typing on smartphone than on computer. And…my parents don't like me using my phone much, too. The reason why I had to try to get higher points wasn't only because they probidded me from writing, it also because they threatened to confiscate my phone. Yeahh, I know, suck! I knew they only wanted the best for me because I will be graduated from highschool next year and I must study hard in order not to fail the examinations, but it still suck!

But, enough with my life, on with the story!

Discalimer: Like normal.

**Chapter 5**: Faceless

Raven felt the cool ambience of her room rushing away, felt the cold suddenly touched her skin, like iced was being rubbed on her body. She found herself pulled toward, then…

Raven opened her eyes, and noticed that she was falling.

Wasn't frightened a single bit, she glanced around, to see that she wasn't in her room anymore. The scenery surrounded her was dark, cold and desolate with floating rocks and tall, barren tree growth everywhere. There were hundred of red-eyed ravens scattered around, they were hopping and sreeching those blood-chilling sound. In a way, everything looked exactly like hell, but Raven didn't mind.

This was the inside of her head after all.

And after everything she had been though, everything she had observed, everything she had done, she would be surprise if this place wasn't seemed like hell.

Raven landed on the ground, gently, as if she wasn't truly fell from the high of anout twenty meters. Nothing surprised, this was her mind, she could do anything she wanted to do.

As she began walking, the ravens crowded on her path stood still. They just stood there like statues, observing her with their red eyes, none of them one dared to make a sound, just like none of them dared to make a step.

They looked at her with such reverence.

As if they were looking at their queen.

And that was true, this was her mind, her sanctuary, her kingdom, she could be anything she wanted here, she was the queen here, after all.

Ye_ah, queen of hell, _she snickered, _What a great pleasure!_

But no matter what she thought, no matter what she said, Raven always had to admit one thing: she could never escape from hell, even if she wanted to, even how much she longed for that, she could never be. Hell would always be her home, the only place she could find shelter in, the only place wouldn't care that she was a monster.

Beside, even if she could escape from this hell, where could she go?

As she had said, there was no such thing as heaven in this world.

There was only hell.

If she could run away from this hell, then she would stuck in another hell. Every efforts of her would be nothing, as long as she still living in this world.

No, not world.

The true hell.

Raven let out a heavy sigh, and tried to put eveything she had thought aside. She came here not to think about her life, she had made the choice, she couldn't change it, no point of thinking of it as if it was her greatesr mistake! It wasn't the right decision, she knew it, but again, it also wasn't a mistake, it she hadn't chosen this life, she would have been died by now. In life, there was nothing truly right and nothing truly wrong, whenever you made a choice, you neither needed to know whether it right or not, you just needed to know whether it was proper in the situation, and that was it.

She knew this very well, since the day she witness everything the world had done to people lived in it.

Those things….were so horrible that nobody could believe they were real.

And ironically, the ones that knew nothing about that horrific truth, the ones who could always smiled and always hope, the ones that never give up and never stop looking forward to a bright future, the ones like her teammates.

Were the ones that never could leave this bubble of fakeness. They would forever live in it, tricked by the illusion it had created, the illusion about a beautiful place full with color and light, where justice and happiness would never disappear, where evil and darkness were just a minor dot that could be easily taken care of.

While the truth was completely opposite.

But…probably it was a good thing, it would be better for them, if they had never been through all of this, if they never witness the cruelty that hiding behind the cover of the place they believed to be very nice. If they really had seen it all, all of the thing that reality contained, if they ever stepped out of that hoax, even once, then they would never be the same again.

She knew it, knew it very well.

After all, she was the one that decided to tore the cover and walked on the path of real life.

The painful and bloody path.

If she hadn't done it, if she had chosen to stay in the light and never stepped into the dark even a single time, then….

Suddenly, Raven stopped in her track, eyes widen, the orbs in them returned to normal, the empty and lost vanished, leaving them in their usual cold and emotionless.

What was she doing?

Was she….regreting?

Regreting about all the things she had done so that she could survrive?

See? That why she always hated to think.

Because when she thought, her mind would go back to her everything life had thrown at her, all the blood had spreaded on her hands, her face, and her body.

And then, the weak side of her would easily take over her mind, that side had always been lurking in every corner of her head, waiting for it's time to control her, when she most defendless, when she was deep in thought.

Raven had never like that side even once.

But she could never blame it for trying to turn her into a vulnerable girl.

Because, this body….well….had belong to that side for a really long time.

But, that side had long gone, what left of it was just a faint image, a ghost of a delicate, weak, naïve girl that could be break so easily. Raven had killed that girl, she had to, she hadn't had any different choice, she had killed that girl, so that she could take her place, so that she could live.

That sounded may be cruel and heartless, but like she had said….

In this world, neither right nor wrong had existed. Or probably it had really been here for a while, but right now there was no such thing like that, the only thing remained here through all the time, was suitability.

And no matter how much it seemed bad, if it was the only thing could save your life in that situation.

Then only ididots wouldn't take it.

In that case, why she must regreted? She had done what necessary, what must be done if she still wanted to breath the air of this world.

That was the price of knowing the truth of this life.

To be honest, when it come to swindling, nothing could be compared to the world.

Just to kept it's reputation of being peaceful and nice, it would do anything, even if it meant completely destroyed it's inhabitants.

It had turned her into this, as well as everyone that had ever had a glance at what it truly was.

It wasn't her fault, she had done what must be done, so there no need to regret.

And even if she regreted, it was too late to go back, she had to move on, to continue this path, whether if it against her will. She had already sunk to deep, so deep that light couldn't reach her.

She was completely belong to the dark now.

The world, it had done this to her.

No…

Raven's foots began to move, faster and faster, with such force that the earth could nearly crack. Her amethyst eyes now flashing with fire, and her fists clenched tightly.

It wasn't only the world that caused her this much pain.

It was also….

_Her!_

That girl was the reason she had to travelled into her mind. That girl, she had wrecked everything up, had almost tore her life apart. She had never been the type that easily broken, even when she was much younger, but that girl….Raven had always considered her as….

It….wasn't matter now. What that girl had been before, it was in the past.

And now was the present.

Raven's lips turned into a thin line. Her eyes were filled with determintation, enough that if she blink even once, those emotion would pour out like tears because her eyes couldn't hold them in.

That girl, there was no way she gonna let that liar fool her another time.

That low, despicable bitch!

Raven's teeth grinded together.

_Oivia!_

oOo

The lavender-haired sorcerness arrived at a large room with thousand giant shelves of books, a massive librar, so huge that it seemed like it knew everything abut the world, everything you need to know lied all in there. But instead of being absorbed in those giant books, what she normally did, Raven walked right to the center of the room and whipping her head around consecutively, like she was looking for someone, and based on the expression on her face, the thing she had to discuss with whoever in here wasn't anything that could be disregarded.

-"Knowledge!"- Raven let out a frustated call, wasn't even bother to keep her voice down, everything was coming out of hand, there no points of keeping emotion under control. If she didn't do this, then in the future she probably would experience much more thing that could send her world literally crash dow.

-"There you are at last. I'm expecting you"-a calm voice emitted right behind her. Turned back sharply, Raven quickly made her way to nobody other than….herself!

With some slightly different things.

The Raven in front of her was in a leotard and cloak like her, but instead of blue, her cloak was yellow, and lying beneath her eyes, seperated those orbs from the world were thivk glasses.

This was one of her emotion.

The one that had so much wisdom, the one that keeping her from losing her mind, the one that in charge everything here, control everything in her mind.

The most powerful in Nevermore, aside form Raven herself.

The only emotion she could really trust.

Her sensibility and cleverness.

Knowledge.

-"Give me it!"- Raven commanded curtly, opened one palm and raised it to her chest level. Her teeth were clenched tightly and her brows were furrowed impatiently, her normally as tranquil as water eyes now seemed like burning with flame. It looked just like she was ready to jump onto the emotion in front of her and tear her to pieces if the glassed-girl wouldn't do what she demanded.

Knowledged bent her head down and put one hand into her cloak, finding something. Slowly, she pulled out a small object and drop it in Raven's waiting hand.

It was a key, a small, white and simple key.

-"Thank you."

Raven said, walking past Knowledge without a second glance. She walked right to the end of the room and placed her grey, delicate hand on the wall, the only wall that had no book shelf leaned against. Closing her eyes, Raven began to mumble something, pressing her hand closer to the wall. Within a second, the wall suddenly faded away, reavealed what had been hidden in the whole time.

It was a door, a white door, same color as the key Raven was holding tightly in her hand.

Taking a deep breath, Raven put the key into the lock, and turned it.

The door gave out a 'click' sound, and slowly, it opened itself, inviting the dark girl to step into it.

Raven walked in, and the door closed behind her, shutting her from the outside, and keeping her in the darkness of it. It was cold, very cold, like it was winter in here. Wrapped her cloak closer around her body to keep warm, Raven began her venture into the dark.

She didn't have to walk far, though, about ten steps away from the door, the cold atmosphere started to get thinner, and slowly it was replaced by the warm breeze coming from out of nowhere. Everything getting brighter and brighter after every steps she made. And finally, Raven stopped when the light was too vivid for her eyes to bare. She had to used her hand to cover her face and narrowed her violet eyes in order not to become blind. When her eyes had used to the unsual shining place, Raven put her hand down to observe her surrounding, to see that she wasn't in the darkness she had walked into anymore.

She was standing on a fresh and green surface, a carpet of grass. The sunlight was dancing on them, a long with the light winds that brush aside them, creating a rustle sound that was just like their own siging voice. Things around here were so lovely and peaceful, a place that everyone wished to be and clear their head of unpleasant things. But this wasn't Raven's purpose of coming here, no, she wasn't came here just to find peace, beside, how could she find any peace when….when….you-know-what-she-meant was still out there!

Raven glanced around, her eyes stopped when she spotted something. Sitting under a tree not vey far from where she was standing was a small figure dressed in a long, pleat brown dress, it was a child about twelve years old, with head bowed. By the look of her, it seemed like she had been crying. Her head was burried in her arms, which were now placing on her kness, and she was trembling slightly, her hair wasn't visbible, because a big hat had covered nearly all of her head.

Cautiously, Raven made her way to the little girl. Maybe you would see this funny for her, Raven, the mysterious sorcerness, the daughter of the Demon Trigon, the one who had killed countless people, to afraid of a young child. But she had her own reason to do that. In case you had forgotten, this was still her mind, that why she had to be careful, there was no way a normal child could find a way into her mind and sat in there, waititng for her to come. That wasn't an ordinary child, it wasn't even a child, Raven knew what was it, knew what was it very well.

After all, she wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for it.

She knew it like her own hand.

But that why she must be careful.

Because, it wasn't anything like her emotions or all the thing she had imagined and wondered in her head all the time. This thing, although seemed only like a sad little girl, was the most important thing here, even more important than Knowledge.

Raven reached out a hand for the hat.

Right then, when her fingertips touched the fabric of the hat, the face hiding beneath it suddenly jerked up, the hat fell off and onto the grass, revealled what it had been covered.

What did it look like?

To be honest.

There wasn't any word could have been used to describe what that face looked like.

It was simply because….

The child….had no such thing called face!

What was supposed to be her face, was just a blank, flat thing with no eyes and no noses, like she had put on a creepy mask, the only thing belonged to a face still existed on that thing was a mouth, a smirking mouth to be exact, she hadn't been crying, she had been snickering the whole time. The thing called 'face' was staring right at Raven, if that could still considered stare. She didn't do anything, just stood there and stared right back, eyes showed neither fear nor astonishment, thing that every man no matter how brave they could be would do when seeing such a frightening scnene.

It wasn't because she wasn't afraid.

If this was in another place, at another time, when observed something like this, she couldn't say that she wouldn't scream, or run away.

But this, like she had said, was in her head.

And so that, everything here belong to her mind.

And again, as she had just said, this one, despite how creepy it could be, was very important to her.

Raven wasn't scare of it, because she had been so familiar with it.

This child, it was the things she had locked away, when joining the team, in worry of it could get out of hand and destroyed all the things she tried so hard to put up, the things she had locked away, in order not to see those terrible, so real images playing again and again and again in her head anymore. The things she had locked away, so that she wouldn't ever had to be worried about it anymore.

The thing that could haunted her most than anything in the world.

Her old self.

Her memory.

-"Hi, Faceless."- Raven said softly.

-"Hello, me."- the mouth on that flat thing spoke: "Still haven't decided who am I yet?"

That last sentences was like a knife to Raven's heart. The reason why she never had a face, the reason why she was named 'Faceless', normally, it hurted a little bit when she thought about it, but right now, it even a hundred times more painful when hearing those words escaped from herself. Faceless was the representation of her memory, Raven had locked her up because she never wanted to looked at her past ever again, that was the only thing she could do to hep herdelf not losing any more sanity. If she hadn't done that, the ghost of the past would repeatedly rose, and tormented her senselessly, over and over again, from day to night, from month to year, until she couldn't take it anymore and succumb to the demon inside, which she never wanted, she wasn't a good person, she accepted, it true, that she had killed more than just a lot.

But Raven was never a demon, she was like this because she wanted to survive, she didn't kill because she wanted to kill, that made her different from demon. No matter what it was, she would never be a demon, a thing that destroy just for fun.

That why Raven hated whem she had to come and talked with Faceless.

It was just talking with herself, but to Raven, it was the worst torment that she had ever been through.

It was because….Faceless had no face.

Her memory, her past had no face.

Faceless didn't know who she was, she didn't know where she could go, where she belong, that why her face was blank.

Comepletely blank.

Her past was blank and lost.

Then what was she now?

If herself had been lost the whole time, didn't know where to turn, didn't know where was she and what was her reason to live, when she only walked on one path.

Then what made her right now, then.

When she was walking on both side of the range?

What was she, really?

Raven could lie very well, she could easily fool the other like eating a cookie.

But, who could lie to yourself?

That why she hated to meet Faceless, because whenever she had to see her, that face always reminded her a thing she wanted to forget most:

She belonged to nowhere.

No matter what she did, no matter how she tried.

She still belonged to nowhere.

-"So, what are you doing here, then?"

-"Huh…huh?"- Raven's head jearked up immediately. W…what just…. Damn it! She thinking again! Damn you, Faceless, why you just had to make me thinking all the time? She cursed in her mind.

-"Well, I came to find a memory."- Raven spoke, trying to make her voice as natural and monotone as possible.

-"What kind of memory?"-Faceless cocked her head aside: "Since you put me here, I couldn't see anything other than our past from that day backward."-her smile widen: "So, what childhood memory that get you so uncomfortable that you have to see me immediately.?"

See? That why Raven hated talking with Faceless, there nothing more pointless and stupid than talking to yourself, which she was doing now. She could already see where this would end up, in a place not very close from friendly and nice. How could she hope to hide anything when she was speaking to somebody that knew her better than anyone? How could she hide anything from herself?

-"Well, it….it…."- Raven searched frantically in her mind, finding something suitable, but she founded none. But she had to do this. She needed more information about that Olivia, but everything in her head was so blurred. Raven could still remember, that face, that hair, that voice, even the reason why she despite that girl so much. But it just like they was all covered in a thick curtain of mist, she couldn't see anything clearly. All of the most important pieces lied within Faceless. Taking in a deep breath, trying to reassure herself, Raven started:

-"Is Olivia….."

End chap 5

**Author's note: Sorry about the long delay, guys, I had een having a lot of study lately, and my last semester examinations will be next week, so no upadate from now till the end of May 6, my last day of exams. Sorry, guys. Hoping you like this chapter, there will be a lot more from now, oh and if you see any grammar fault, tell me.**

**Oh and one more important thing I almost forgot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I HAD TO STAY UP TILL 5 A.M TO TYPE THIS FOR YOU GUYSSSSSS!**

**Love**

**Sharp Crystal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Almost done reviewing for my examinations next Wednesday! So…here come the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own, like usual!

Chap 6: (don't know what to call it yet, can you give me a tittle? I'm suck at thinking titles)

The large smile of Faceless faded, for a second she was dumbfounded, sitting dead right in her spot, motionless, if she had eyes, they would have been wide opened as the size of tennis ball by now. Then slowly, her lips returned to a thin line. She still made no efforts to move, both hands still placed on her kness, fingers curved slightly, the same position she had sat the whole time, it looked just like the new Raven had just given her was nothing really serious at all.

For a moment, Raven's muscles relaxed. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding it in. It was hard to read Faceless, since she had nothing but a mouth stuck on a piece of flat skin. But right now, things seemed to be fine….

Raven made an attempt to touch Faceless's shoulder and tell her to give her what she need, but her hand stopped in the air.

Her thought was wrong.

It seemed like she had been happy for too soon.

The little girl in front of her was shaking, it starting with a light shiver, but now she was shaking nonstop, like she had been inside of an ice. And Raven doubted that it was because she was feeling cold. As the same time, her fingers clutched the material of her dress, so tight that the fabric nearly torn. The thin line that used to be her lips was long gone, it now was replaced by a scowl, a too terrible one that it could send Trigon under his bed trembling!

Raven stepped back, trying to keep distance with Faceless as far as possible. _Shit! This is not good! _She bit her lower lip, she should have find a better way to inform this. But then, how could she say it without mention the main subject? Olivia was a forbid territory here, if you still want to walk out alive then don't talk about her here, ever! Faceless always went berserk when it came to that girl. And though she was just a child, her wrath was never a pretty thing.

Raven knew this.

After all, who can she knew better than herself.

Faceless stood up, and turned to face the one had kept her locked here. Her teeth now clenched tightly that if she pressed them a little bit more, the roots would stab right through her gums! A strong smell of burning rushed into Raven's nostrils, making her head dizzy. Black smoke began to rise from the grass under her feet, and soon everything was covered in a thick and obscure curtain of smoke. The tree that Faceless had leaned on suddenly burned up! Fire licked on the wood of it and pecked at the leaves, creating a crackling sound. The sound made Raven winced, it was jut like the tree itself was crying, and again, she was the one who caused pain. The whimpering continued, louder and louder, as the grass was sent on fire as well. Soon Raven was covered in a sea of dazzling orange, fire dancing around her, surrounding her, blinding her eyes with it's color and killing her ears with the noise it created. Raven hated this, the crackling sound was unnecessarily big, it made her felt like everything around her wasn't just soulless grass, but actually living people, and they were desperately screaming, crying, begging her to save them. But she couldn't do anything to help them.

Like always.

Everything here kept reminding her of her own life.

Pain, helplessness, doom.

The only thing she brought to the city, the place her teammates had fought so hard to protect.

What was the point of keeping it safe in the daylight, when she was killing it in the dark?

Raven glared at Faceless, who was standing in the center of everything. Fire stroking her arms and wrapping around her body, but they left no marks on her skin. Faceless was always the person she feared most, because that child was no stranger, she was herself. She knew all the things about her, her fear, her weakness, everything, and when Faceless was upset, when she was the one who caused Faceless's anger, the little girl would use all the advantage she had on her.

And one more reason why Raven hated coming here: she couldn't fight Faceless.

After all, who could be against your own mirror image, even when you despite it?

-"Faceless, calm down! I'm here just to talk!"- she yelled, though she knew this would lead to nothing, but she had to try. The information was the first priority here.

-"Calm? CALM?!"- The child shouted back, her nails pressed tight into her palms that blood triggered down her hands and drop on to the ground, but she didn't seem to bother about it : "You told me to calm? You know what did that despicable girl had done? And you still tell me to calm down?"

-"Faceless!"- Raven tried again: "Please just listen…."

But all her efforts were in vain as the child paid no attention in her words. In fact, she seemed to losing her temper more than ever

-"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"- Faceless's breath became ragged, her body again shaking with rage: "What do you know, Raven? NOTHING! That's right, you know nothing! Locking me here so that you can have the peaceful, nice life. I have to live with those memories every day, do you know that? Let them torture me, bear with them every minute! It wasn't Olivia who ruined me! It was…it was…."

She stopped to inhale deeply, than pointed a finger at Raven accusingly:

-"IT WAS YOU!"- she roared: "You was the one who destroyed me! You was the one who tortured me! If you had a single thing as courage in there, you wouldn't lock me away! You are a coward! Hiding from the own things that kept you alive, hiding from the world that rasied you! You think that will make you a hero, that will turn you into a real person ? Because you had ran away from what's bad and know what's right and wrong? No, that just make you a big coward! Because that is who you are! A COWARD!"

Raven stood still, swallowed all the insults Faceless threw at her. She couldn't do anything, couldn't snap back a word. What could she say back? What could she say to herself? That everything was wrong, that she wasn't like that, when she knew the truth was different? Faceless was true, that was who she truly was. Being yelled at by your own reflection, nothing could be more painful than that. Because you could hide your essence from everybody, hide your real face from the world, hide from everything.

But you could never hide from a mirror.

A mirror never lied, your own reflection never lied, it would always show the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

Just like Faceless.

Raven turned and made her way to the door. She would come back another day, when Faceless's mood improved.

-"Get back here. I'm not done yet!"

Out of nowhere a wall of fire appeared right in front of Raven, cutting the path that led to the exit. Raven felt her heart stopped in her chest. Oh god, not this again! She chose to leave soon in order not to face this, but look like it was too late.

She glanced back, hands covered in her black magic. The image of an angry Faceless entered her view. Right now Raven was very relief that the child had no eyes, she didn't really want to observe her own face glaring dagger at her.

-"You….you know how much I hate that girl….and you still came here and talk about her with me like my hatred for her was nothing but a tiny dot…. You didn't even show a sign of anger when walked in here…"

And her final words stabbed right into Raven's chest like a bunch of sharp needles

-"Still you care? About everything back there? Or they were nothing to you now?"

Raven could stand this anymore, the pain Faceless was giving her….it was a thousand more painful than physical pain. Opened her mouth, she protested:

-"Of course I still care, Faceless! That was my past!"

Replied her words were a chain of laughters, fill with bitter and hate

-"Your past? Your?"- Faceless giggling, her voice dripping with madness: "No, it wasn't your, it was mine! I was the one who been through them, not you! That why now…."

Raven's eyes wide opened, she knew exactly what Faceless was going to say, and there was no way she gonna let that happen. She knew that thing would have to be done eventually, but not now!

Creating a black shield from her power to cover herself, Raven ran through the fire, not bother to look back. Behind her, Faceless started to chase after her, the fire clear out of her way. Clenching her fists, she yelled:

-"Your time is out! Give me back my body!"

_Shit! _Thought Raven as she forced her feet to move faster. She could already see the door now. Just a little more, she had to reach it! A little more….

Faceless's hand was about to touch her cloak, with a quick movement, Raven turned back and blasted her right at the chest. The little girl let out a cry of agony, flying backward and smashed on to the ground. Taking advantage of this, Raven used all her strength and launched right at the door. Her body landed at the florr of the giant library with a thud. Raven groaned, sitting up, this was more than she had prepared herself for. But there was no time to rest, Faceless's footsteps were so close now. Raven couldn't let her get past the door! Immediately she slammed it shut and locked it. She was push back by something hard smashed to the other side, and then a animalistic roar. The door looked like it was about to crack by thousand of banging. Raven was in no mood to find out if the door was capable of holding her in. Mumbling a spell a moving her arms in a circle, she commanded the wall to reappear. When it fully covered the dor, everything returned to normal, no more yelling nor any noise.

Raven let out a breath in relief.

For now, everything was fine.

As long as she still locked in there.

-"She got mad again, didn't she?"

Raven sighed, nodded. She didn't even bother turning back to acknowledge who had just spoke, she already knew who.

-"Uh huh."- still that voice, calm and tranquil: "Why don't you sit down and we have a talk?"

Raven turned to the person and smiled sadly:

-"And by talking, you mean confronting?"

The figure shrugged, pushed the glasses on her nose up, and pulled back her golden hood to reveal a face similar to Raven

-"Probably, sit."- she said, moving to a table nearby and sat onto a chair. She took the tea pot placing on the table and pouring the hot liquid into two cups. Raven followed and sat on the chair opposite her emotion.

-"Here."-she said tiredly, handing the golden cloak girl the key.

-"Failed? Not far from my prediction."- she took the key and put it back to her cloak, then sipping her tea calmly.

-"Nothing get past yours four eyes, huh Knowledge?"- Raven commented, picking up her cup.

Knowledge glared:

-"Stop with the 'four eyes' thing, you know I hate it."-she spoke: "I knew you would fail because all of your previous efforts were the same."

-"Yeah…. I get so…."- Raven bowed her head, smiled again, her smile was the similar to the last one: fill with sadness and bitter. "Sometimes I wonder if I can get along with anybody, even myself couldn't stand me."

-"_Was_ you."- Knowledge said: "She is only who you are in the past, years had past and you grew up, it isn't surprise me that you two are not alike, she still you, just not similar to yourself right now anymore."- she sipped her tea again: "So you mentioned Olivia to her, what happened next?"

-"She….well…..lost her temper, you know, like usual, and again she wanted me to returned back to her."- Raven replied.

-"Not a strange thing, she always wants that."- Knowledge said.

-"Yeah….I know some day I will have to let that happen, to find out who I really am, to find a face for her. But….now isn't suitable."-Raven sighed deeply

-"Just leave her there about three or four days, she will cool down eventually."

-"I doubt it, this is more than just normal thing….this is Olivia we are talking about…."- Raven massaged her forhead, this was giving her a headache: "I can't know how much time she will need to calm down, after all, I'm not her…"

-"Raven. That's not true."- Knowledge's voice brought her head up: "You know Faceless, and she knows you. You both have a deep hatred for Olivia, and you both know what had she done, and you both had recovered form the shock after that. Faceless, she is you, although only in the past, but she is you. She is the image of you back there, and she is only a child, don't let her words get to you, she just angry. She slipped out things that she didn't think about properly. Don't think about it like she truly meant it. Nobody wants to hurt themselves, and so does she. You used to be her, if there anyone who understand her here, it is you. You know yourself woul never want to get you hurt."

-"Maybe…."- said Raven as she leaned back on the chair: "But what should I do now? I'm mean Olivia, what should I do with her now?"

-"That I'm afarid I can't give you the answer."-Knowledge shook her head: "I'm just your emotion, Raven, I'm a part of you, but I'm not you. You are the original me. I can only help you in problem that have something to do with feeling, the thing that obvious, not the thing that even you can't be certain about. You have to do this yourself."

-"Geez, thank, that brightened my world up very much."- Raven mumbled sarcastically.

-"Beside, even if I wanna help, I barely know Olivia to do this. You know this. That why you came right to Faceless, right? "- Knowledge stopped to drank some tea. Raven still kept silent, but the emotion knew that she still listening: "As I said before, I am you, I feel the thing you feel, see the thing you see. How can I see anything that you had kept it away in the first place?"

-"But….enough with this Olivia thing"- Knowledge spoke, poured herself another cup of tea: "I want to know other things, how are you going to deal with all of this?"

-"All of what?"

-"Stop pretending, Raven. I know you are worrying about one thing more than that blonde. I'm talking about them!"

Greeting her was silence. Raven sat still, eyes glued to the ceilling, looked like she was thinking. Knowledge didn't press her, she just slowly sipped her drink, knowing that Raven hate to be pressed, she would talk when she ready.

After a minute, Raven opened her mouth:

-"Nothing."

-" 'Nothing' isn't a right answer."- Knowledge said: "How can you act like normal now, Raven? Your teammates will find out about this soon or later. Three of them were all here, including _her_!"

-"They know how to keep secrets, thing will be fine." –Raven sat up straight: "Beside, you don't serious about confessing to them, right?"

-"Well, you all have been friends for so long, probably…."

-"There is no 'probably', Knowledge."- Raven cut in, held the cup at her eyes level: "There is only safety and death, only one simple movement can cost you your whole life. For example…."-she pointed at the cup: "This is them. Living peacefully with a pure soul, know who they are, and never been through all the dirty things. And this…."

Raven poured the liquid inside the cup down, the brown water spreaded on the ground, they started to flow in many direction, like a bunch of lost kids trying to find their ways home.

-"Is me. No where to go, nowhere to hide, completely stained with dirt and other disgusting thing. Easy to step on and easy to manipulate. Of course, these water can go anywhere they want, but with the price that they can never be the same again. Beside, if you pour these water into a river, a completely different nature, it will be scattered everywhere. The river is the city, the government, they will tear me apart, will hunt me down, if they find out about this."

-"And….even if they tried to help me, to bring me back to the community, it will be all vain. If you wipe all the water on the floor with a cloth and then squeeze the water back into the cup, it will still full with dirt and all the dust that all the ground, and never will it fit with the luxurious cup."

Raven sighed:

-"There no way for me to turn back."

She stood up, putting the empty cup back on the table

-"Thank for your welcoming, Knowledge, but I have to get back now."

With that, she transformed into a big black bird, her soul-self, and flew straight to the ceilling, disappeared.

**End chap 6.**

**Author's note: So…what do you think? Good or bad, please tell me. Still there any grammar faults? I had tried my best! The next chapter will be updated on next Saturday, or Sunday.**

**Please review!**

**Love you.**

**Shap Crystal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I would like to give my special thank to TheSarcasticAuthor, who had favorite and followed this story. Thank you very much for supporting me.

**Disclaimer**: Like usual, I don't own anything.

Chap 7: True intention

Olivia slowly opened her eyelids, and immediately winced as a wave of headache washed over her. She felt her body heavy, very heavy, like thousands of arms were wraping around her, pulling her body down. She felt like she was drowning, into a deep, dark ocean without bottom. She tried to move her fingers, but failed miserably when agony spreaded all over her body. It hurt so bad….Olivia glanced at her left, then right, and founded that she wasn't lying on the street anymore. She was in a room, a very strange room with strange equipments. She looked at her arms, and saw that it was hooked with one of these machine by countless strings, her other arm was in the same condition, and every wounds on her body had been cleaned and bandaged. Her brows furrowed in confusion, what was going on? She doubted that Ellery and Sora would treated her with this kindness. Was this mean….she had died? No, if that was the case then she wouldn't lying in a medical room like this, and absolutely would feel no pain anymore. But, if neither of those cause was right….

Then….where was she now? And who had brought her here?

Her question was answered right away when the door opposite her bed slid open, and a tall and delicate figure stepped in. That was a young woman, a very beautiful one to be correct. She had a stream of long and silky red hair that flowed down her back, glitter green eyes and a big smile on her face. Olivia looked at the new girl with curiosity, while trying to remember if she had met this girl before. Nothing was founded, this person was totally unfamiliar to her. But…if they had never known each ther, why helpng her?

-" Friends, come quickly! She had woke up!"- the red-headed girl looked over her shoulder and squealed happily.

Within a second, three more people burst into the room. They were male. The first one that came in Olivia's view was a boy with spiky hair and clothes remind her of traffic lights…., which she founded a little bit odd. To the right of him was a tall, very tall guy, much taller than the girl before, he was black and…half of his body was…metal? Well, must be for a terrible accident. Her eyes left him and now focussed on the shortess boy of the group, and now she was really surprised. Her eyes widened as she looked at a completely green boy, with elf-liked ears and a fang poked out from his bottom lip. She shook her head, thinking this was because her headache, but when she looked again, the boy was till the same, with everything green and still similar to an elf. This guy…she founded no suitable explanation for him. A mutant, perhap? Or maybe a human experience?

-"Raven still hasn't come out of her room?"- the red hair girl glanced around, then asked.

-"No."- the half robot said: "Speaking of which, isn't she had been in there for too long?"

-"Then I will go and get her. I think Raven very want to see our new friend waking up."- the girl turned back and began walking out of the room, looking for the 'Raven' they mentioned.

Olivia watched her leaving, hearing her boots touching the floor. Out of nowhere a chill ran doen her spine, and she rubbed her arm. She glanced at the door, and suddenly shuddered when the dim light of the hallway entered her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this. Whatever was coming, somehow she knew, it wasn't going to be pretty. The felling she had right now, it was just like...

The felling she got when encountering Ellery.

-"Raven! There you are at last! Come, let's see our new friend!"

The voice of the girl echoed down and crept into the room, Olivia's heart beated faster, like thunderstorm.

Not good, not good, not good…..

And the voice that replied made her heart nearly expoded without reason.

-"She isn't friend, Strafire, we've just met her no more than an hour."

It was a emotionless and cold voice, she had never heard it before, but somehow it was strangely familiar.

oOo

Raven stepped into the infirmary, followed by a cheerful Starfire. She set her eyes directly on the person lying on the bed right the moment her foot got past the door. Amethyst orbs locked with light green orbs, for a while they just stayed there staring at each other. Tension began to rise in the room, it getting thicker and thicker, that the other Titans starting to feel uncomfrotable. When they couldn't take it anymore, the blonde opened her mouth and spoke:

-"So….who are you guys anyway?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, everything just happened didn't get past her view. Olivia…the expressions on her face, it started with fear, though it faded very quickly, but Raven saw it very clearly, it was pure fear, she was terrified. Then it changed, into light astonishment, then relief, and after that, her face returned to normal. All of that happened in a split second, and then she managed to put up that mask, covering her real face beneath, like she always did. Raven felt her blood boiled, felt Rage rose in her. But she just simply held it down, held down every feeling of hatred for Olivia inside her, every will to finish her off. Olivia didn't realise her, that wasn't a strange thing. Years had past, and she had changed, she wasn't herself anymore. Things had happened, many complicate things, those things had completely changed her, turned her into someone else. But there still only one thing about her, one thing that never could be changed or replaced.

The grudge she had against Olivia.

No, it wasn't just a grudge.

It was hatred

There nothing she wanted more than tear that girl from limb to limb, but now wasn't the right time to do that, she had to wait. There would be a time, a time that Olivia's true nature truly be uncovered, and when that time came, she would have her chance to do what she wish to.

Of course, Raven could do it right now, when her teammates weren't paying attention, she could snuck in and finish her off, but now wasn't the moment to do it. There had to be a reason, for them to left Olivia here. And she already knew what.

Olivia was just a small thing in their plan, they were after something much bigger, but that thing also had something to do with the blonde, that why they needed to keep her somwhere they knew they could easily find her at anytime.

Raven nearly jumped as realization struck her, as she linked all the things together.

Big thing….Olivia…..

She gasped.

Was it possible that….

-"Raven?"

Raven's head jerked up, only to meet with a concerned face of her leader. So deep in thought, she hadn't seen that all of her actions had been noticed by her teammates right the time she stepped in the room.

-"Are you OK? You seemed a little strange, is everything alright?"- Robin asked her, while the other three looked at her with curiosity.

-"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something."- she lied, pushing aside all the things she had figured out. She would continue this in her room, where she could have some privacy.

Robin nodded, then turned to Olivia:

-"We are the Teen Titans, the protectors of this city. I'm Robin."-he ponted at himself, than the others of his team: "This is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy."

-"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Olivia."- Olivia smiled.

-"We knew your name, your….opponents had told us that."- Robin said: "So…why did they try to hurt you in the first place?"

-"It's….kind of a personal thing, mind if I don't talk about it?"- Olivia looked away with sad eyes.

-"I'm sorry, but right now your problem is ours too. They left you on the road, bleeding so hard that you could die, and they would have done more than that if we didn't arrive on time. We can't accept killers to run around in our city, and we can't also let you get killed by them, protect people in here is our duty, so please, cooperate."- Robin told her.

Olivia turned to look at them. Slowly, she glanced at all five of them, over and over, just like she was considered if they were trustworthy or not. Finally, she closed her eyes, let out a heavy sigh, and began:

-"This was a really long story. But in short, we were acquaintances….."

oOo

-"So, what will you think it gonna be?"

Inside an old, abandoned warehouse, three figures sat. The faint light of the moon crept in through the dirty windows, lit up the dark room, abated the cold and gloomy atsmosphere and illuminated the faces of them. The dark hair young woman stared at her yellow eyes sister:

-"You don't think it gonna work?"

-"Not like that, Sora, but don't you think it was a little risky? I'm mean putting her in…."- Ellery said.

-"We had much important thing to deal with, it's the best if she stay right in a spot. After all, we will need her."- Sora spoke calmly: "Beside…"-she added, smiling wickedly: "We had more advantage than her."

-"I just hope she will be alright, you know the thing between them."- Ellery sighed, twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.

-"I know that, but she is smart, she will figure it out."- Sora shrugged: "After all, who can know Olivia better than her former best friend."

End chap 7.

**Author's note: **Sorry, it was kind of short, I haven't really figured out what gonna happen next. I'm very appreciated if you can give me any new ideas. Oh, and don't be confused when Olivia don't know who Raven is, thing will be clearer the next chapters. There will be a lot of twist and surprise in this story, so keep on following!

Oh and please review!

Love

Sharp Crystal


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Like ususal

Chap 8: More problems

Olivia licked her lips as she eyeing five persons standing in front of her cautionously, deciding whether to tell them the story or not. Her eyes lingered at the violet hair girl called 'Raven' few seconds longer than the rest of them. Why did that girl give her that piercing look the moment she got in? And why did herself have that anxious feeling right when she heard her voice? Olivia had never met that girl before, if she had, she would have remembered, Raven had a very unique appearance, not everyday that she could see a girl with short purple hair and really pale skin. This made the burden inside her lighter. She was afraid that the one stepped in woluldn't be this young woman, but somebody else, somebody she wanted to stay away even more than Ellery, the feeling had just swept by her, it was just like the feeling she had the last time she saw that person. Luckily, thing wasn't like anything she had thought, and she very thankful for that. Olivia'd rather let Ellery and Sora beat her to death, than face to face with her again. Olivia could still remember it, the haunting eyes she gave her, the disbelief and shock that spread all over her painful face that day, and it tortured her days after days. But looked like god was on her side this time, Raven wasn't that girl, they had nothing alike, though she was very familiar, but there no way she could be that girl.

To be honest, Olivia was a little surprise when Raven wasn't that girl, because only her can made her worried like that. But the relief washed over her was thousands time bigger than that anxiety, so big that it swept away all her suspicion for the violet girl, even when she had glared dagger at her the first time they met.

Olivia turned her attention back to the more important thing: tell them or refuse to. They called themselves the protectors of the city, she didn't think that they would make her talk by force, that would against everything they stand for. But then, if they were really the heros, perhap it would be fine to tell them, may be they could keep her safe. Olivia wasn't the kind of girl that really need protection, she could take care of herself. But when it came to Ellery and her sisters it was another thing, even one of them were much more stronger than her. Probably if staying with these people, she could stand a chance against them, they were ruthless, but there was one thing she knew a bout them: they would never bring other people into their business. And that meant they wouldn't hurt this team, which mean her possibility of staying alive would be higher if she place her trust in these guys.

She looked at them one more, they seemed to be nice, looked like they weren't lied about being hero. Maybe…..she could trust them.

She still didn't want to tell the story, it contained so many things she wanted to hide, but they wouldn't completely be on her side if she did that. The story had to come out.

But….that didn't mean she had to tell them the whole thing.

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia began to speak:

-"This was a very long story. But in short, we were acquaintances."- the last sentences made her eyes saddened. The relationship between her and them was more than just that, but she couldn't tell them that, that would lead to much more things, and she would have to reveal very much of her past in order to do that. Olivia never wanted to remembered those days ever again. Beside, she had just met these people, could you tell the one you had just known everything in your past? Sighing, she continued

-"We had known the others for a couple years, but then, things happened, you know, terrible things, and now they just want me to….die."- she trailed off, head bowed, a sign that she didn't want to say anymore.

-"But why?"- Beast Boy asked: "Why would they want that?"

-"Yes. Why would they want that? They didn't look like the kind of person who love killing without reason."- Raven added, eyes narrowed: "What had made them wanna kill you? What had you done wrong?"

Olivia tensed up, her orbs moving from left to right and sweats started to formed on her forehead, head still bowed. She chewed her lower lip. Damn it! She knew that they would press this! What should she do now? She couldn't just tell them the truth, that would ruin everything and she had almost earned their trust. Olivia doubted that they would let her get away with this when they knew why the three sisters were after her. She couldn't let them know about this, what would they think of her, they would never welcome her in this city ever again, and she hadn't truly recover to face Ellery and Sora yet.

-" I….I don't know…."- Olivia lied, looked at them with fake sad eyes. She hoped it work, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't know anything else to do. "One day, they just….changed, I…I didn't really remember what I had done wrong….." Her fists clenched at the blanket. _Please trust it, please trust it!_

She glanced at them. They all had the same doubtful look on their face, especially Raven. Olivia search her mind frantically, looking for something more logical. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping that there would be no more question.

Looked like God had heard her.

Because right then, the light in the room suddenly turned into a blinding shade of red, and a mechanical voice emitted:

"INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ARLERT!"

oOo

Robin's concentration on Olivia immediately broken, so did his team. Took a quick glance at the girl lying on the bed, making sure that she couldn't run away with that amount of injuries, he hurriedly ran out of the room, with the other Titans right behind. What kind of day was this anyway? First an attempt to kill a girl right in the center of the city, and now somebody broke into the tower? Cyborg's security system always was the best, that meant if that guy managed to get through it….Robin sighed, this wouldn't be any easy. He just wanted to make it quick, so they could go back and continue the talk with Olivia. But whenever there were an intruder, like last time when the Sladebots got in, thing wouldn't end very pretty, even if they could win, the victory would scatter all over the place, and they would have to clean it all up the next morning. There was no way to end it immediately.

Behind him, the lavender hair sorceness was also deep in her own thought. An intruder? Right after Olivia was brought here? After the Terra things, never even once had a villain tried to get throught the tower, beside, they didn't even brave enough to try a thing like that. She doubted that if this thing had nothing to do with the blonde. That girl always brought trouble, nothing but trouble, she shouldn't have been born in the first place. What did she brought here this time? Ellery? No, it couldn't be Ellery, she always hate pulling other people into her mess, and so did Sora. And the other? She wouldn't place even a footstep in here, this Raven could assure, there no way the last one dared to come here.

But if this wasn't them.

Then….who would invade their tower?

Suddenly the sound of walking and talking entered her ears. They were small and faint, but she heard them vey well, and they were right….behind that corner!

All of the five Titans dashed toward, ready to face with whatever waiting for them, they even brace themselves to get hit by a forced of laser or something like that. But when they arrived, they all realised that they had been worried about the wrong things.

In front of them was an army of man dressing in black suits and masks that covered most of their face. And after seeing what their opponents had in hands, laser was the least thing they should be concerned about right now.

Raven's eyes widened in horror as she looked at the things in those's man arms.

They were real guns!

Immediately, she created a black shield to cover them all, right when the man began emptying their clips right at them. Bullets smashed onto her shiels repeatedly, like the sound of thunder pounding in a storm. Grinding her teeth together, Raven forced her power to the limit, making the shield stronger and lasted through all the bullet waves. She looked at her teammates's faces, Robin still as calm as usual and had already pulled out two birdarangs, ready to strike whenever the shooting was over. Raven wasn't surprise with this, he was trained by Batman and grew up in Gotham after all, thing like this was like a routine for him when he was still there. Cyborg, well, he could still managed to keep cool. His arm had already transformed into the sonic canon, a sign that he wouldn't back down easily. Raven noticed that he was a little nercous, she could see the fear that lingered on his face, in the sweats that formed on his forehead and in his eyes, but he would make it. Beast Boy and Starfire's face were birch white, they were terrified, not far from what she had predicted, and they were lightly shaking. These two were her most concern, but Cyborg and Robin would keep them safe. And about her? Raven could take care of herself.

She looked at the guns of the man. Most of them were submachine guns, some were pistols. This was hard, some of the submachine guns could reach to eight hundred bullets per minute, no way to dodge all without getting yourself killed.

But if she could distract them for enough time….

She glanced at Robin, and he did the same her. He knew that she had something on her sleeves, the bound of them had said that. There was no time to find down what it was, he didn't know how long could her power last, if it shattered right now, then all of them would be doom. Without hesitation, he nodded, getting into his fighting stance. Raven turned her attention back to the crowd in front of her and focussed on the ground beneath them. Out of sudden, the ground began shaking and cracked, and rocks potruded from everywhere! Didn't see this coming, all of the man let out a yelp of astonishment, losing balance and nearly dropped their weapons, the bullets rain stopped instantly. Taking advantage of this, Raven disabled her shield, and the team lauched into the army. Some of the opponents fired at them, but they were still surprise from the unexpected attack few seconds ago, so the shootings were thin and incoherent, the Titans easily dodged them without problem. This was the biggest weakness of guns, once the concentration of the gun man was broken, so did their aiming skill, the bullet's flying way would easily be read. That why when fighting by gun, made sure you could kill your enemy right from the first shot, don't hesitant, don't calculate, just shoot. That was how guns work, they weren't designed to be used with intelligence. And honestly, if you were truly clever, would you need a gun to finish someone off?

Robin threw a punch at one's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, then flipped him over his shoulder and smashed him right into one of his companies. He then spinned, throwing a roundhouse kick at another one's head, before slammed his elbow right into the face of the one tried to sneak up behind him. Robin then kicked him hard, causing him to flew into the opposite wall. Meanwhile, Cyborg was busy with another group, they kept trying to attack him, and he kept on shooting, some guys were lying on the floor, unconcious, but more was coming. Beast Boy and Starfre were doing pretty well in bringing them down. With her alien strength, Starfire picked up large pieces of rock and threw it right at her enemy, eyes turning green, she shot starbolts every man that dared to come near her. Beast Boy was beating up those guys in form of a Gorilla, one by one, they all met with the floor beneath thank to his animalistic skills. Look like everything was going to be just fine.

That was….if who they had been fighting the whole time didn't decide to play it rough with them and pulled out army knife from their pocket.

Raven's attention on the group she was facing snapped when she heard the painful scream of Starfire. The red hair alien princess was holding her arm, where a long, deep gash lied, blood triggered down her fingers and onto the ground below. With a sick smile, her attacker raised up a bloody blade and jumped on her for another stab.

However, right before his knife touched her, he was met with a cement block that covered in black magic. The block slammed painfully into his face and he fell back on the floor, unconcious with a bleeding nose.

-"Thank, friend Raven!"- Starfire beamed at her savior.

-"Thank me later! Try to keep your life!"- Raven yelled back while using her magic to stop a knife from hitting her face. She grinded her teeth as she pushed the man back and slammed at his gut with a force of magic. It worked as he fell flat on his back. But it wasn't the best way to deal with this. Only a moment later he would wake up and lauching at her again. As long as he still breathing, nothing she could do work. There was only a way to take care of this, a way that she knew nobody on her team was going to approve.

Kill them.

Killing them wouldn't be a big problem to her, she had killed a lots, had used to it. But her teammates wouldn't like that even a single bit, and she couldn't just finish them right now, not with four of them watching. But if this kept continued this way, sooner or later they would end up lying on the floor with hundred of bleeding holes as souvenir. Raven looked at her teammates one more, they all looked tired, some slashs had got them, resutled in the angry red lines on their skin. At this rate, no way they could survive till morning. Raven sighed, it was true, that she never cosidered them real friends, but she still need this cover.

Looked like it was time to get her hands dirty again.

oOo

Olivia lied on the bed, eyes focussed on the ceiling. She didn't know what to do anymore, things kept messing up in her head. What should she do now? What should she do when they return, what should she tell them? What should she tell so that they would believe her? She totally clueless right now. She must find a way, a way to completely fool them, but she didn't know what.

She couldn't just tell the truth.

She just couldn't.

They would think her as a killer! But she wasn't anyone like that! That was just a mistake, a very big mistake.

But they would never think that it was a mistake….

Just like everybody else.

Olivia was rudely brought out of her thought by a noise that piercing through her ears like daggers. She sat up straight, and listened carefully, there were sounds that just like….shooting? What was happening down there? Her brows furrowed in anxiety as the sound of bullets smashing onto a hard object continued. Her body still sore, and she didn't think that she could move further than five feets. But Olivia had to check out what was that noise, because if that sound was causing by dozens of guns, sooner or later the gunman gonna arrive here. Staying here wouldn't bring her any safety. Beside, it looked like the Teen Titans were in trouble, and they were still her rescuers, leaving them would be so ungrateful.

Slowly, Olivia slid her body down the bed and stood shakily. Then, using her hair as a stick to help her walk, she started moving out of the room.

oOo

Raven harshly pushed back a group of knife holding man with a blast of energy. Thing had started to get worse by every seconds. They had all picked up their guns and ready to fire at her team with all cost. If she hadn't levitated the guns out of their hands and her teammated hadn't tried so hard to blast and kick those dangerous equipments out of their grips, some of them must be dead by now. There chance of staying alive had become slimer and slimer, and by now it had probably reached the size of a thread, or even smaller. Raven couldn't delay this any longer, she had to do it. Disabled all her power and stood till, wating for them to come, Raven gritted her teeth, prepwared for whatever was coming. _Damn, this is going to hurt! _

And alomost immediately, she felt pain tore through her body, starting with a place on her slim waist. Glanced down, she saw that a knife was sticking out of her side, red liquid tainted her leotard, turned it into a strange color. Her waist was on fire, like she was bring ripped into hlaf right at that spot. It worked! Her plan had worked! Though the prize was obviously wasn't cheap.

Why had she chose this risky plan?

Because, everytime there were a fight, people gonna picked the weakest one in the opponents. Just like wolves always chose the weakest deer to hunt.

They would surround her like what wolves do to their prey, and then tear her limb from limb.

That was she gonna do in this kind of situation.

And, since she and they were all killers.

Raven knew they would think like her.

Putting on a fake mask of surprise and shock, she looked at the man in front of her with a pretended fear, covering her bleeding wound. Raven mentally chuckled as she saw his satisactory face. Pushed him aside, she quickly ran past him, heading for the stairs. Her wound was no longer hurt, healing power had kicked in just in time. Glanced back, she smiled as a shout of victory got in her ears:

-"I got one! She's running this way! Let's get her!"

Oh yeah.

Come and get me!

End chap 8

**Author's note: **Phew! Finally I can finish this! I have been wondering about this new chapter since yesterday. The first part went smoothly, but I was stuck at the end of the talk. And after hours and hours of thinking, I came up with this! Was it good? Please tell me it was good!

Raven's time to shine and Olivia's actions scenes will appear in the next chapter, so keep on following!

Oh and don't forget to review!

Love you

Sharp Crystal


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah, I did a lot of editing in this chapter. The lower part supposed to be in chapter 10, but then chapter 9 would end up being too short, and too boring, and I did promised that this chapter would have some action, didn't I?**

**Chap 9: **(Haven't figured out a name yet, can somebody help me?

Olivia slowly hobbled down the dark hallway that only lit up dimly by the moonlight pierced through the glass window that ran along the wall. She winced at her feets made contact with the concrete floor. To be correct, it was her hair that made contact with the floor, her foots were nearly hovering in the air. She tried her best not to touch anything, but despite that and still being covered by lots of bandage, it still stung like hell whenever she moved forward, even just an inch. It was like somebody had cut opened her skin, poured hot stones in, and sewed it back, so that all of her attempt to move would lead to them running all over her body, leaving red and painful line everywhere under her skin.

'_Damn Ellery and her goddamn knives'_

She gritted her teeth together as another wave of agony spread through her body, especially the left side of her head, which was heavily damaged by a hard kick and a slam to the ground.

'_Oh, right, and Sora too._'

It wasn't really that bad, considered to what she had suffered some hours ago. And to be honest, Olivia was pretty thankful for this. No, it not like she love this feeling of pain or anything, it just that she was happy that the pain had decreased, if this time it was equal to what she had been through before, she might have collapsed and gave up already. No, not just that, she might just passed out and waited for the death to just come and releash her from all this hell already.

God, those sisters always knew how to brighten her world, weren't they?

But…

Olivia bowed her head as she suddenly stopped in her track.

If she hadn't spoke that out loud, those forbidden words, then probably it wouldn't have turned out this bad.

The blonde sighed. She should have known that would tick them off. How could she be that stupid!

Olivia thought back at the time she was lying on the street, gasping in pain, as her vision was slowly fading away from her, as her life slowly eaten by the darkness and painful blows, and she shivered. If those people hadn't come there on time, she would have been dead by now. A painful, cruel, and bloody death, which she never wished to be her end.

Although she knew she did a lot of things and some of that might not even be forgiven, she still didn't want that cruelsome end.

Especially at their hands…

No, it wasn't time to think about this. Olivia shook her head, now it was time to find her rescuers and figured out what was that loud crash.

And speaking of those guys, where were they anyway? Olivia looked around, but the only thing that entered her view was walls that colored in darkness. Nobody was here, and no sound could be heard either. Then what was the crash that startled her while she was resting in the infirmary? Was that just because she was too tired and imagined things?

Right there, the silence was suddenly tore to shreds by a exremely loud noise that nearly made Olivia jumped up in surprise. She immediately turned her attention to the corner in front of her, where the sound had emitted. She didn't have to wait long, because only a second after that, several yells, crash and shooting echoed from that place continuously, created an chaostic atmosphere that swallowed every piece of the tranquility in the air.

It seemed like they were in big trouble now.

She was about to run there and help, like what they had done to her before. But suddenly she stopped.

Because right there, an image gradually appeared in her mind, it was blurred at first, but then it became clearer, and clearer, and finally, it turned into the worst nightmare that haunted her every minute.

Orange hair that gently swayed in the wind, yellow eyes fill with entice, and a sweet smile that always sent chill down her spine.

Ellery.

Olivia felt her skin became soaked with sweats and her lips qivered uncontrollably as the name came across her mind. The name of the girl that hated her to the bones, the name of the girl that wanted nothing but seeing her suffer and bleeding at her own hands.

And that was enough to kept Olivia's feets still.

What if she came here to get her?

Even though she knew that Ellery wasn't the kind that love dragging other people into her personal life, but what if that girl changed her mind? Years had passed, who knew if she still stayed like that or had turned into something else.

In that case, should she go there? What if Ellery was waiting right behind that corner, with that sickening sweet smile of her, holding out her favorite daggers, the daggers that always long for her blood?

Olivia swallowed.

If that happened, then this would be the truly end of her.

But… the sound, it seemed like a serious battle was going on right there, and it looked like those people were really in trouble right now. And they had saved her life, despite not knowing how dangerous Ellery and Sora could be, despite knowing completely nothing about her, they still rushed in and helped her, and even brought her here and took care of her.

They did so much for her, if she ran away right now, wasn't that considered ungrateful? And if she did that, then the guilt of leaving them alone would never let her go, it would tortured her day by day, remind her of the terrible things she had done to the one had helped her.

And she had had enough guilt to live with.

She couldn't leave them. That would be wrong, so wrong.

Even if both of Ellery and Sora were waiting for her there, she couldn't bring herself to run away, and left her benefactors to face them, not when she knew how cruel both of they could become.

And with that, Olivia took in a deep breath, gather all the strength and courage that still left in her body, and rushed as fast as she could to the corner.

oOo

Raven ran, ran and ran, she ran so fast that everything around her became several blurring unidentified objects. The dark was still covered everything and she could barely saw the way, but still she ran. This was nothing, she knew this place like her own palm, she knew exactly where she needed to go, and where she was now.

The pain at her side had long gone, thank for the healing power she had. She could hear the loud yelling right behind her, accompanied with countless footsteps. Those bastards! Couldn't believe that that much man, whose muscular was so big that even a bear had to jealous, chose to leave the entire healthy team behind and chasing after a wounded fargile girl. What's so funny of beating a small girl like her anyway? Don't they have any dignity?

But that didn't matter. Raven grinned, she would make them regret choosing that way, all of them. She was pretty sure that her…friends were all distracted in the battle that none of them would have noticed that she hadn't been there anymore. And even if they did notice, she doubted that any of the man back there would be please to let them go. That meant she was all alone now, and you knew what gonna happen if she was left alone with her enemies.

Her grin got widen. Nobody was here but her and them.

And when there wasn't anyone there to witness, when she could push all the hero's cover aside, Raven would never hesitate to espose all the things she had, and showed whoever she wanted the best of her.

And right now, that time had come.

That meant she no longer had to play nice, no longer had to worry about the annoying 'not to kill' rule, and no longer had to bother about any life being in danger.

The lovely and willing to sacrifire herself for the entire world Raven had left the building.

And now was the moment for the savage, inhuman monster to take her place.

Raven hated to said this, very hated, but although she always dislike this world and what it had turned her into, she could never denied the benefit that it brought to her.

For examples, this.

The hallway was coming to an dead end, and this made Raven really pleased. Yeah, finally, it had arrive, her time to completely get rid of all those heroic burden and teach these guys a lesson about being rude with woman and not respecting people's private place. Actually, she didn't think that it would be a lesson, because first, people need to be alive if they want to learn about anything. The thought made her let out a small snicker.

With a quick glance at behind, making sure that nobody else was trying to catch up with her except for the cockcroaches flying right into a very hungry spider's web, she nodded her head in satisfaction, and slower her movement, before stopping right in front of the concrete wall.

Turning around completely to face the unlucky dorks that still had no idea what they were running into, she nearly bursted into laughing when seeing them all wearing the same confident appearance, with the same menacing smile, as they slowly approached her. Had they not done any research about their opponents the moment they decided to strike her home? If she had no intention of separating their head from their neck, then right now she would have melted through the wall or teleport away, not stood there waiting for them to finish her off.

But this didn't matter anyway. Raven thought as she tore away the last piece of her hero's hoax. They wanted pain and scream, she could see it in their eyes. Fine, if that was all they want, then she would deliver that to them.

Raven raised her hand, and a black aura shot out from it, instantly formed a black cirle upon herself and the man. After comletely swallowing them all, the circle transformed into a giant black bird that went through the ceiling and disappeared.

Leaving behind a dark and empty hallway, with no sight of the living.

oOo

On the sky that completely stained in black, trapped behind the thick cloud of the night, the moon still shined and beautiful, with a gorgeous shade of gold. But sadly, the sky and the clouds couldn't understand that beauty, they were too busy envying with that bright color, so envious that they couldn't bear to let the people observed it, feared that they would compare their ugliness to it. So they surrounded the moon and kept the poor thing impisoned, only allowed it to drop down a few weak and dim rays to the ground.

Beneath that faint light, the river appeared so pale and ugly, the peaceful and pretty shade of light blue that always dyed it in the daylight had long gone, leaving it in the hand of darkness, and was turned into a terrible, lifeless color just like the night. The dim lights dancing on it, but they weren't strong wnough to made it bright again.

Even nature worked like this.

The strong will live, and the weak will die.

On the river's bank, stood a lonely and old abandoned warehouse. The windows of which had all been broken, and the wood that made it had been decayed as well. Under the dark of the night, next to the sad and awful river that slowly flowed, the house looked just like the lair of the devil, frightful and full with menace.

From out of nowhere, a big ball that colored in black suddenly popped up on the empty land that surrounded the warehouse. And just like how it had showed up, it vanished immediately, and esposed to the world all the things it had been hiding the whole time

On the sered and nearly died lawn, seven big man dressed nearly the same stood near each others, weapons held tightly in hand. And about two feets distant from them, was a girl whose face was hidden under the shadow of the hood that attached to the blue cloak reached her ankles.

The man looked confused, not knowing why they were her, but their eyes still locked on the girl, watching her every movements, not leaving her even a single second, and just like it had been in the first place, their eyes still shone with confidence intimidation, like they were the wolves that had succeed in luring the poor lamp to it's trap.

Totally opposite to their appearance, the girl stood face to face wore a very calm and relax face, with no sight of fear or worrying about her fate. Her violet eyes bored right into them, and she smiled, a small, slight smile. It was like she was the babysitter, and the dangerous guys stood in front of her were nothing but seven little boys holding water guns, and they were just simply playing Cop and Robbers together.

She reached a hand to her neck, and took off her cloak, let it fall on the ground, the smile still not leaving her face.

-"Finally, alone at last."- she chuckled slightly.

-"What?"- a man asked, still confused with her action.

-"You idiots still haven't figure it out yet?"- she shook her head, the chuckling became louder: "I brought you here, because I didn't want anyone to come and help you."- she looked them straigth in the face, her violet eyes drilled right into theirs, and for the first time in the night, they were able to actually see her ear-to-ear grin. The grin that seemed to brighten her face, but also, carried with it lethality, inhumanity, and very, very much insanity.

The grin that you could never see on the hero Raven's face, not even once.

-"And now, please scream all you want, and don't worry, no one gonna be here to witness your weak moment."

oOo

Robin gritted his teeth as he knocked a gun out of a man's grip, he then delivered a hard punch to his chin, and another punch to his stomach. His opponent immediately collapsed on the ground. Not stopping once to catch breath, he jumped up, swiftly kicked the two who had tried to approach him from both of his side right in the face, and threw a round hound kick to one another, sending him right into the opposite wall.

'Shit, there were just so many!' he thought, blocking one man's punch. He looked around, and finding his teammates were doing pretty well. He could seen Cyborg's sonic cannon taking down an army behind him, Starfire shot her starbolts to knock out anyone dared came close to her, and Beast Boy at the shape of the gorilla grabbing and throwing any of the enemies that was in his reach.

Of course, minus one.

Raven.

All four of them saw that, she was hit and injured by one of them, and managed to run away. They were panic, and all proceed to run after her, but their opponents didn't allow them to leave. The path which she ran into was blocked instantly, and the Titans were forced to focuss on the battle, there were no time for any of them to follow the sorceress, nor thinking about her. Robin hoped that Raven was doing well, no, not just hope, she must be doing well right now. She had healing power, after all, and she was tough enough to take down anybody messed with her, no matter which condition she was in.

She would be fine.

But he and the others wouldn't, if this kept on going on. All of them had been exhausted by Adonis, and a few hours sleep before running back to the street again to rescue that girl didn't help anything. Robin clenched his fists, and threw them right at a man's face. He could felt that his movements weren't as fast as before, and his breath had become ragged. This didn't look good. They had his team outnumbered completely. Four against more than twenty, plus killing weapons in hand would lead to a very, very ugly ending. The Titans weren't weak, he knew that, but they were still human, they need rest, which had never came to them today. In tip top condition, they could easily take down these guys, but when they were all exhausted and their enemies kept on attacking nonstop with the number of an army of ant, it was another story.

'This is not good'- he thought. Four of them had lost so many strength, and at this rate, their defeat would soon come, and then, their death. Robin sighed, he hated to admit this, but if nobody came to help them, then they were in really, really deep trouble now.

-"ROBIN, BE CAREFUL!"

Starfire panic's scream pierce through his ears, brought him out of his endless thought and made he looked at her direction, and instead of seeing the long red hair and purple outfit of his friend, all he saw was another man standing right behind him, knife in hand and was slashing it down right at him! Robin didn't have any time to react, pull out any weapon, nor curse himself for having been too careless. The blade was so close now… and there was no time for him to make an escape neither. Eyes wide, he stared at the shining blood thirsty metal piece, waiting for it to plunge into his skin…

But none of that could happen, however.

Because right at that fateful moment, when the top of the sharp blade almost touch Robin's skin, the man was suddenly sent flying at the wall, slammed hard into it, and soon lying on the floor, unconscious.

Robin blinked, totally surprise at the situation. He looked at the space in front of him, and his jaw fell to the ground.

The one who had saved him, was nothing more than a rope that made from bright golden threads.

He wasn't the only one in the room had that shocked expression. All of his teammates, even their enemies, were wearing the same speechless face too. Slowly, all the eyes in the room traced along the rope, from the end to the beginning, searching for it's source.

And the result made all the Titan's eyes opened so wide that they nearly popped out of sockets and fall to the ground.

Standing there, with ragged breath and angry eyes, blonde hair divided into two parts, one was still stretched out, and the other was used to support her weight, was the girl they had saved not long ago.

Olivia.

-"Leave them alone!"- she growled, hands curved into fists.

-"You!"- out of nowhere, one of the remaining man pointed a finger at her, and shouted with the volume of a lion's roar. Robin's mouth agaped. They knew each other? Jesus, how many enemy did this girl have anyway?

-"Yeah, surprise to see me still in one piece?"- Olivia taunted with a small and tired smile, and with that, she whipped the out stretched rope across the room, taking the intruders by surprise and threw all of them against the wall, roughly. They tried to get up, but again, the giant gold string slammed itself right into them with a force even stronger than last time. Didn't even bother to check if they were already unconscious or not, the blonde splitted her hair into smaller locks, before wrapped them tightly around the men waist and mercilessly slammed them into the hard floor!

At that time, it seemed like all of the enemies had forgotten about the Titans's existence. With loud yell and weapons raised high, they all ran past the four heroes and focussed all their attention on the blonde girl.

Robin knew they should go there and help her, like what they always do. But he couldn't force his legs to move. They were protesting loudly and refused to cooperate, nearly made him fall when he tried to run toward her. Look like all of his teammates felt the same, because neither of them ran there and give the girl a hand. They couldn't fight anymore, a long day had passed, and now their bodies were screaming and begging for a break.

And beside, it didn't seemed like she really need their help anyway.

Even in her wounded state, she still managed to give the men one hell of a fight. Her hair twisted into spears, hovering in the air, blocking all the knives they aimed at her and throwing several hard punches into their face, knocking some of them down. The others realised that hand to hand combat wouldn't gonna do a thing to Olivia, so they reloaded their gun and fired at her.

Olivia just merely waved her hand, and her hairs immdediately turned into a shield, diasbled all the bullets that crashed into it, making them fall to the ground pathetically. Seperating some locks from the big gold circle, she threw them right at her opponents, again wrapped them around the men and proceeded to swing them back and forth like they were nothing but some ragged doll!

-"Really, is this the best you can do?"- Olivia smirked and covered her mouth with one hand, making a fake yawn : "I didn't even start warming up."

-"Why you little…"- one of the rare remained standing intruder held his fist in front of him, speaking through clenched teeth: "Just wait, bitch! We will get you back!"

-"I'd love to see you try!"- Olivia snickered, and flung the men her hair held captive right into him, which he swiftly dodged.

-"Just wait, little girl, just wait."- the man said, and pulled out something from his pocket. He dropped it on the floor, and within a second, the whole corridor was full with white, thick smoke. And just like before, once the smoke had cleared out, all of the men, minus who was still lying on the ground unconscioud, was gone.

-"Aww man!" – Beast Boy whined: "Why they always choose this way to escape, isn't there any better thing to do?"

-"Don't worry, we still have their company here, we would soon figure out who they are."- said Cyborg with a determined voice.

-"Right now, we have more important thing to worry about."- Robin said, and quickly pulled out the communicator from his belt. God, so many time had passed, and yet, she still hadn't returned. He just hoped she was alright.

-"Raven, you hear me?"- Robin spoke to the device, but the only thing he received was static. The other three let out a gasp as the same time, fear slowly consumed all of their hearts. Absorbing in the fight, they had nearly forgot about their missing friend.

-"Robin, is friend Raven..."- Starfire started, but couldn't finish the line, she was so afraid now. Raven was hurted, and was chased after by a group of villains, and yet, she still hadn't got back home...

-"Raven, you reach me? Over!"- Robin tried again, panic had begin creeping into his voice. Something wasn't right, normally she would pick up right now… "Titans, split up, we have to…"- Turning his head back sharply, he started ordering his frineds looking for the lost sorceress. He didn't need to anyway, based on what was in their eyes, he knew that all of them were ready to turn the city up side down searching for the girl, with or without his permission.

-"Okay guys, now…"

-"No need to get that worry, I'm right here."

The familiar emotionless voice entered all four of them's ears, making all of their head snapped back instanly, relief ran through their entire body and their heart leapt up with joy. Right behind them, with the usual calm expression on her pale face, was nobody other than their Raven.

-"Raven!"- Starfire was the first to react, flying with a incredible speed to the half-demon girl and gave her a hug so tight that all of the boys shivered. It was strange that Raven still managed to keep a straight face at that moment. She just let out a small groan of annoying and said with the usual sarcastic tone of her:

-"I'm fine, Star, but if you try that again, then I would rather stay back there and let those guys stab me to death."

-"Raven, what happened, you're okay girl?"- Cyborg rushed up to her and asked by his caring voice, placing a large hand on her tiny shoulder

-"Yeah, I managed to fly away from them and teleport back. Took a while, those guys really not easy to shake off."- the girl said, still with that monotone voice and a blank expression.

-"Well, it's fine, as long as you okay."- the half-robot teen smiled, patting her shoulder gently.

-"Uh huh."- she nodded, before turning her attention to something else: "But forget about me, right now, I think we had a more serious problem needed to be taken care of."

There were hint of venom in her voice, but nobody really noticed, or probably just because they were used to that. When she was suspicious, her voice always came out like that, and at that moment, it was very hard not to get suspicious.

All five pairs of eyes were now bored into one place: Olivia. She seemed to be confused, and then frightened a little bit, couldn't blame her, she was being stared at by five strangers that she barely knew about, the press much be very big. Finally, probably because she couldn't take it anymore, Olivia openened her mouth and spoke in a small, uncertain voice:

-"Uh, had I…done something wrong?"

**A/N: Wow, done at the end! Hope you enjoyed the fixed version! The mysterious three will reappear soon, don't worry!**

**And please review, the more you review, the harder I'm delivering the chapter! (Actually it won't make any difference because I type very slow… but please review!)**

**Love you!**

**Sharp Crystal!**


End file.
